Tudo por um bebê
by Adattare
Summary: Esta fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro CORAGEM PARA AMAR da escritora Michelle Douglas. Em Tudo por um bebê, Sakura decide que está mais do que na hora de ter um filho e parte para uma produção independente. O escolhido para ajudá-la nesse projeto é Sasuke, seu melhor amigo. Mas depois da inseminação artificial, ele percebe que o papel de "tio" não será o suficiente.
1. Capítulo I - A proposta

**Olá meu povo e minha pova (x**

Conforme a votação realizada no grupo do facebook " _Adaptações Sasusaku_ " **TUDO POR UM BEBÊ** foi a grande vencedora!

YEHP

Por tanto, trago a você essa mais nova adaptação para o Universo Sasusaku. Espero que gostem!

 **P.s:** Konoha é um cidade costeira. kkkkk **  
P.s2:** Várias vilas da geografia de Konoha são citadas, já que Sasuke é um viajante. Caso queira ler a versão original, você pode adquirir o livro.

 **Essa fanfiction é uma adaptação realizada pelo grupo ADATTARE, do livro CORAGEM PARA AMAR – da escritora MICHELLE DOUGLAS. Publicado pela editora HARLEQUIN.**

 **Sinopse:**

E m Tudo por um bebê, Sakura decide que está mais do que na hora de ter um filho e parte para uma produção independente. O escolhido para ajudá-la nesse projeto é Sasuke, seu melhor amigo. Mas depois da inseminação artificial, ele percebe que o papel de "tio" não será o suficiente, e terá que convencer Sakura a embarcar em um novo projeto: formar uma família com ele!

TUDO POR UM BEBÊ

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - A PROPOSTA  
**

— SASUKE, VOCÊ consideraria a ideia de ser meu doador de sêmen?

Sasuke Uchiha inclinou a cabeça para trás ao ouvir a pergunta de sua melhor amiga. Repousou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa de café antes que derramasse o líquido no chão, e virou-se para encará-la.

Sakura ergueu uma das mãos para o alto como se estivesse esperando que ele a interrompesse.

Interrompesse?

Ele tossiu. Engasgou-se. Mal conseguia respirar, quanto mais interrompê-la!

Quando perguntara a ela sobre o que estava pensando, não era isso o que ele esperava ouvir. Nem de longe. Sasuke pensou que teria algo a ver com a velha Chiyo ou com Kizashi o pai dela, mas...

Sasuke reclinou-se pesadamente contra as almofadas e agarrou-se com força no braço do sofá. Brevemente, de uma maneira covarde, desejou estar de volta em Yogakure em vez de estar ali em Konoha.

Um doador de sêmen? Ele? Sakura repousou uma das mãos sobre o peito dele, pressionando-o e fazendo com que os últimos átomos de ar saíssem de seus pulmões.

— Deixe-me lhe dizer primeiro por que eu gostaria que você fosse meu doador, e depois o que eu acho que seria o seu papel na vida do bebê.

O tom sensato de voz dela aliviou a pressão que ele sentia no peito. De súbito, Sasuke impulsionou o corpo para trás e apontou o indicador para ela.

— Por que, em nome de Deus, você precisa de um doador? — Ela estava com

27 anos, como ele. — Ainda há muito tempo.

— Não, não há.

As costas masculinas ficaram tensas. Sakura sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá e engoliu em seco. Ele assistiu a garganta dela se mover e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Tentou sorrir, mas o seu esforço o magoou.

— Meu médico disse que eu corro o risco de me tornar infértil.

Sasuke sentiu a bile queimar em sua garganta. Sakura sempre quisera filhos. Possuía um centro de assistência à infância, por Deus. Ela seria uma excelente mãe. Custou uma enorme força de vontade para que ele engolisse a fúria que queimava sua garganta. Lutar contra o destino não iria ajudá-la.

— Estou agendada para fazer uma fertilização _in vitro_ para que eu possa engravidar o mais rápido possível.

Portanto, esta era a razão de ela estar pedindo para que ele fosse seu doador de sêmen. _Ele_?

— Você seria uma mãe brilhante, Sakura.

— Obrigada. — O sorriso dela estava um pouco tímido. Era o tipo de sorriso que desarmaria qualquer homem. — Nem todos serão tão compreensivos, eu temo,

mas...

Ela inclinou-se contra ele, seu cabelo roseado tocava seus ombros.

— Não estou com medo de ser mãe solteira, e estou muito bem financeiramente. Não tenho dúvida de minha habilidade em cuidar não só de mim como também de um bebê.

Sasuke também não duvidava disso. Estava falando sério quando dissera que ela seria uma excelente mãe. Sakura não seria fria e indiferente. Amaria seu filho. Preencheria os dias dele ou dela com amor e risada, e nunca haveria um momento de dúvida sobre o quanto esse bebê seria estimado.

Ele sentiu o peito incendiar. E a dor começar a incomodar seus olhos. Ela daria ao filho deles o tipo de infância que ambos sonharam.

Sakura endireitou o corpo.

— Agora, ouça. Só para lembrar, se você odiou a ideia, se isso o faz se sentir no mínimo desconfortável, então nós esquecemos do assunto, está bem?

O coração dele começou a bater.

— Sasuke?

O tom mandão de voz dela quase o fez sorrir. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Certo.

— Certo. — Sakura inspirou profundamente. Sasuke sentiu o coração bater mais forte. — Sasuke, você é meu melhor amigo. Eu confio totalmente em você. Então me parece certo lhe confiar uma vida... Uma vida que será tão importante para mim.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Você é saudável, magro e inteligente... Tudo o que eu quero para um filho meu.

Sasuke abriu os olhos novamente.

Ela fez uma careta.

— E, embora eu nunca vá admitir isso na frente de outra pessoa, não há outro homem cujos genes eu admire mais do que os seus.

Por trás do sorriso dela, notou sua sinceridade. E, assim como qualquer outro momento em que ele lhe visitara, Sakura conseguiu derreter a frieza que havia crescido em seu interior enquanto estivera viajando o mundo com seu jato.

— Eu quero tanto um bebê. — O sorriso dela desapareceu. — Mas ter um bebê dessa maneira... Através de uma fertilização _in vitro_ … Não existe realmente mais ninguém para compartilhar dessa jornada comigo. E um doador anônimo... — Ela baixou os cílios. — Eu não sei… Parece um pouco frio, é só isso. Mas se o doador fosse você, sabendo que você seria parte disso...

Sakura encontrou os olhos dele. Ele leu em suas faces o quanto isso significava para ela.

— Bem, isso não seria tão ruim, sabe? Quero dizer, quando a criança perguntasse eventualmente sobre o pai, ao menos eu seria capaz de responder às curiosidades dele ou dela.

Sim, mas _ele_ seria esse pai. Sasuke correu um dedo ao redor da gola da camiseta.

— Que tipo de curiosidades?

— Cor do cabelo, cor dos olhos. Se você é divertido, gentil. — Sakura inspirou profundamente. — Olha, quero deixar claro que eu sei que você não tem desejo nenhum em se acomodar, e eu sei que você nunca quis ter filhos. Isso não é o que eu estou lhe pedindo. Não estou lhe pedindo nenhum tipo de compromisso. Vejo seu papel como o de um tio preferido e nada mais.

Ela o encarou por um momento.

— Eu o conheço, Sasuke. Prometo que o seu nome não vai aparecer na certidão de nascimento a menos que você queira. Prometo que a criança nunca irá saber sua identidade. E também – acrescentou ela – eu iria morrer se você estivesse disposto a me oferecer qualquer tipo de ajuda financeira.

Isso o fez sorrir. Sakura era totalmente independente... Ele daria isso a ela. Independente _e_ mandona. Ele também suspeitava que provavelmente ela achasse que ganhava mais dinheiro do que ele.

O fato era que nenhum deles era miserável.

— Eu sei que independentemente de você concordar com a minha proposta ou não, você iria amar e suportar qualquer criança minha da mesma forma que me ama e me suporta.

Isso era verdade.

Sakura o encarou de uma maneira que subitamente o deixou inquieto.

Ela cruzou as pernas.

— Posso ver que você quer dizer algo. Por favor, eu sei que esse é um grande pedido, então simplesmente fale.

As palavras dela não o surpreenderam. Nunca haveria nenhum tipo de jogo entre ele e Sakura. Sasuke não estimava sua família... Nem sua mãe, nem seu pai e sua avó. Oh, ele entendia que devia muito à sua avó. Sakura o ensinava sobre isso toda vez que ele estava em casa, e ela estava certa. Chiyo o havia alimentado, o vestido e o hospedado, havia se assegurado de que ele fosse para a escola e visitasse o médico quando estivesse doente, mas ela fizera tudo isso sem qualquer sinal visível de prazer. Suas visitas agora não pareciam dar nenhum prazer a ela também. Eram meramente uma obrigação para ambos os lados.

Sasuke apenas a visitava para deixar Sakura feliz.

Ele poderia não estimar família, mas estimava amizades... E Sakura era sua melhor amiga. Sakur Haruno o havia salvado. Ela havia olhado para ele com sete anos, praticamente abandonado na porta de Chiyo, e havia anunciado que eles seriam melhores amigos daquele dia em diante. Ela dera ao seu coração cansado a companhia, a lealdade e o amor que ele precisava. Ela os alimentou com contos de fadas sobre famílias que se amavam; e com as coisas que eles faziam e as aventuras que tinham, enquanto cresciam.

Sakura o havia ajudado quando nada mais poderia aliviar a dor em sua alma. Sasuke tinha nadado ao lado dela quando nada mais poderia ajudá-lo, a não ser mergulhar em um mundo debaixo d'água... Onde ela iria nadar por quanto tempo pudesse antes de subir para tomar ar.

E ele tinha assistido mais de uma vez ela sofrer a agonia paralisante da endometriose. Nada em sua vida jamais o havia feito se sentir tão impotente quanto testemunhar a dor dela e ser incapaz de ajudá-la. Sasuke cerrou as mãos em punho. Não tinha percebido que ela ainda sofria disso.

— Sasuke?

— Estou preocupado com sua saúde. — A gravidez dela não seria um ponto desnecessário e esta altura? – É sobre isso o que eu quero conversar.

Sasuke se remexeu no sofá para estudá-la mais atentamente. Sakura ergueu sua taça e ele a serviu com mais um pouco do Chardonnay que estiveram apreciando no jantar. Contudo, a mão dele tremeu e sentiu algo se comprimir em seu interior. Colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa de café com mais força do que o necessário.

— Você está bem? — indagou ele sem preâmbulos.

Ela o encarou pela borda da taça enquanto sorvia um gole do vinho.

— Sim.

A tensão dele aumentou ainda mais.

Sakura não iria mentir para ele.

— Mas?

— Mas é um problema mensal. — Ela deu de ombros. — Você sabe disso.

Mas ele achou que ela tivesse superado isso!

 _Porque era isso o que você queria_.

— Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

As faces dela se suavizaram em meio à iluminação fraca e Sasuke desejou alcançá-la e tomá-la em seus braços... Apenas abraçá-la... Respirar próximo a ela, transmitir toda a sua saúde e vitalidade para o corpo dela para que nunca ficasse doente novamente.

– Sem dúvida Chiyo lhe disse que eu tive algumas crises severas de endometriose durante os últimos meses?

Seu estômago se revirou. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça. Quando havia voltado para a cidade em sua bicicleta mais cedo, Sakura tinha o mandado imediatamente para a porta vizinha a fim de que ele fizesse a visita a sua avó, ainda que eles soubessem que Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha para visitar Sakura. Os dois assuntos mais importante de Chiyo tinham sido sobre a saúde de Sakura e a saúde do pai dela.

— A endometriose é o motivo de você estar correndo o risco de se tornar infértil?

— Sim. — Ela acomodou as costas contra as almofadas. — É por isso que estou fazendo esse pedido e...

— E? — A voz dele se tornou rouca.

Como o destino poderia fazer isso com sua melhor amiga?

— Não sei como chamar isso. Talvez não haja um termo para isso, mas parece errado de alguma maneira criar uma criança com uma pessoa anônima. Então, eu quero seus genes e sua falta de anonimato.

Sustentando o olhar dela, Sasuke repousou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Sem nenhuma responsabilidade paterna?

— Deus, não! Se eu achar por um momento que você vai se sentir pressionado nesse sentido, eu termino a conversa agora.

E teria um filho com um doador anônimo? Ele até poderia pensar que ela faria isso, mas também podia sentir que sempre houve uma preocupação na mente dela. Um medo do desconhecido e do que isso poderia lhe trazer.

Havia um simples motivo do porquê Sakura havia se voltado para ele... Ela confiava nele. E ele confiava nela. Sakura o conhecia, e sabia o quanto ele evitava compromissos de qualquer tipo. Sabia exatamente o que estava pedindo. E o que ela conseguiria se ele concordasse com seu plano.

Se Sasuke concordasse em ser seu doador de sêmen, iria ajudá-la a se tornar uma mãe. Fim de história. Não seria filho dele. Seria filho de Sakura. Ainda assim, ele conhecia Sakura. Sabia que ela arriscaria a própria vida em uma tentativa de engravidar e depois carregar o filho em seu ventre até o dia de seu nascimento.

Tudo em seu interior queria chorar ao pensar que ela nunca seria mãe, mas não poderia ser parte do risco que ela iria correr em uma gravidez. Sasuke passou uma das mãos entre o cabelo negros e tentou encontrar as palavras que precisava.

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. — declarou ela, enquanto se recostava no braço do sofá e esticava as pernas até que elas lhe tocassem os joelhos. — Estou seriamente ansiosa para deixar de ter endometriose.

Levou um momento para que ele conseguisse absorver as palavras dela.

Sasuke estivera muito atento em estudar-lhe o formato das pernas. E, inesperadamente, se viu transportado para aquele momento, há dez anos, quando havia percebido o quão bela Sakura tinha se tornado. Um momento que

havia começado como uma tentativa de conforto e se transformado em um momento apaixonado. Em um piscar de olhos. A lembrança o tornou frio. Ele havia pensado que tinha banido aquela memória de sua mente para sempre.

Naquela noite, Sasuke quase cometera o maior erro de sua pobre vida e arriscado destruir a única coisa que significava algo para ele... A amizade de Sakura. Ele meneou a cabeça, e sentiu o coração se acelerar dentro do peito.

Era estupidez lembrar-se disso agora.

 _Esqueça!_

E então as palavras dela fizeram sentido. Ele inclinou-se para a frente, cuidadoso em não tocá-la.

— O que você acabou de dizer sobre a endometriose?

— Você não pode ter endometriose enquanto está grávida. A gravidez pode até me curar disso.

Se ele fizesse o que ela estava pedindo, se a ajudasse a engravidar, Sakura poderia nunca mais ter endometriose.

Ele quase caiu do sofá antes de o bom senso se instalar. Não que ele precisasse de proteção contra Sakura, mas queria pensar muito bem antes de concordar com o plano dela.

— Deixe-me esclarecer a situação. — declarou Sasuke. — Eu quero me assegurar de que estamos tendo as mesmas suposições aqui. Se eu concordar em ser seu doador de sêmen, gostaria de ser completamente anônimo. Eu não gostaria que alguém soubesse. Não gostaria que a criança me conhecesse. Da mesma forma que aconteceria se você tivesse ido a um banco de sêmen.

— Nem todos os bancos de sêmen são anônimos. — Ela deu de ombros. — Mas eu sabia que você iria querer o anonimato.

Sakura tinha entendido corretamente. Se a criança soubesse quem era o seu pai, teria expectativas. Ele não queria isso.

— E esse é o _seu_ bebê, Sakura. A única coisa que eu vou fazer é doar o sêmen,

certo?

— Absolutamente.

— Eu seria o tio Sasuke, nada mais?

— Nada mais.

Ele abriu e fechou as mãos. Sakura seria uma mãe brilhante e merecia cada oportunidade de transformar seu sonho em realidade. Ela não estava pedindo mais do que ele poderia dar. Sasuke ficou de pé.

— Sim — disse ele. — Eu vou ajudá-la da forma que eu puder.

SAKURA TAMBÉM se ergueu do sofá. Seu coração batia tão forte que ela achou que fosse saltar do seu peito. Envolveu os braços ao redor do seu querido amigo.

— Obrigada, Sasuke! Obrigada! Querido, _querido_ Sasuke.

Ela recuou quando ele repousou as mãos contra o seus ombros, lembrando-se imediatamente da vitalidade e da vida por trás daquele corpo alto e musculoso.

Uma lembrança que a atingia mais de uma vez a cada uma das breves visitas de Sasuke.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida enquanto ela se abraçava. Um bebê! Todavia, Sakura recuou mais um passo e engoliu o excesso da sua empolgação.

— Tem certeza de que não quer um tempo para pensar melhor? — Sakura não tinha intenção de apressá-lo em uma decisão tão importante como essa. Ela queria... Precisava… Que ele estivesse confortável e em paz com essa decisão.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça.

— Eu sei de tudo o que preciso saber. Além do mais, eu sei que você será uma ótima mãe. E você sabe tudo o que precisa saber sobre mim. Se está feliz em ser mãe solteira, então eu estou feliz em ajudá-la.

Sakura se abraçou novamente. Sabia que seu sorriso deveria estar estupidamente largo, mas não podia se conter.

— Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.

— Sim, eu sei.

Sim, provavelmente ele sabia. A resposta dele fez com que ela se sentisse aliviada, e a lembrança do único beijo roubado deles voltou a sua mente...

Como sempre acontecia quando a emoção tomava conta dos dois. Sakura suprimiu um suspiro. Havia feito o seu melhor para se esquecer daquele beijo, mas dez anos tinham se passado e ela ainda se lembrava.

Ela ficou tensa. Não que quisesse repetir aquilo!

Bom Deus! Se as coisas tivessem saído do controle naquela noite, como quase ameaçaram sair, eles... Um tremor percorreu seu interior.

Bem, eles não estariam tendo essa conversa agora. Aliás, ela provavelmente nunca teria repousado os olhos em Sasuke novamente.

Sakura engoliu sua náusea súbita.

— Como está o cansaço do voo? — Ela forçou um tom alegre de voz.

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e ergueu o queixo.

— Eu não canso de lhe dizer, não fico cansado com as horas de voo. Um dia você vai acreditar em mim.

Sasuke exibiu aquele sorriso encantador que deixava todas as mulheres a seus pés. Mas não ela. Sakura meneou a cabeça. Não tinha ideia de como ele conseguia entrar e sair de diferentes fusos horários tão facilmente.

— Preparei uma salada de frutas, se estiver interessado, e eu sei que é apenas primavera, e ainda está frio, mas como a lua está quase cheia, achei que pudéssemos sentar na varanda e admirar a vista.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Parece ótimo para mim.

Eles se dirigiram às cadeiras almofadadas da varanda. Sob a luz da lua, o arco da baía cintilava em tom de prata e as luzes na água piscavam e tremeluziam. Sakura inspirou fundo, deixando que o ar salino invadisse seus pulmões. A brisa fresca da noite esfriou suas bochechas quentes e seu pescoço, e eventualmente ajudou a estabilizar sua pulsação acelerada. Mas seu coração permanecia alegre em seu peito. Um bebê!

— Chiyo me disse que seu pai esteve doente...

Ela apreciou uma colherada da salada de frutas e depois assentiu com a cabeça.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. A luz da lua estava mais brilhante do que a lâmpada da sala de estar onde eles estiveram, e ela podia ver cada uma das emoções dele estampadas em seu rosto... Primeiramente frustração e depois preocupação por ela.

— Chiyo disse que ele teve uma infecção nos rins.

Tanto ela como Sasuke chamavam a avó pelo nome dela. Não avó, ou vovó, ou mesmo um honrado tia Chiyo. Era assim que ela preferia.

Sakura suprimiu um suspiro.

— Foi horrível. — Não havia sentido em ser qualquer outra coisa além de honesta com Sasuke, ainda que ela estivesse tentando protegê-lo do seu pai e de Chiyo. — Ele ficou frágil durante a noite. Eu me mudei para casa para cuidar dele um pouco. — Sakura tinha desistido de seu apartamento no centro de Konoha, mas não de seu emprego como diretora do centro de assistência à infância do qual era dona, mesmo que seu substituto estivesse no comando por uma semana.

— Como ele está agora?

— Isso levou alguns meses, mas ele está perfeito novamente. Mudou-se para um pequeno apartamento no extremo norte de Konoha. Meu pai disse que quer estar perto do conforto... O médico, as lojas, o boliche. — Sakura respirou fundo — Embora eu ache que isso tenha sido apenas uma desculpa, ele simplesmente não poderia mais suportar ficar na mesma casa que eu.

Sasuke parou a taça a meio caminho da boca.

— Droga, Sakura, por que você tem que levar isso para o lado errado?

Depois de todo esse tempo. Ela fitou a baía e aguardou para que a dor em seu peito fosse aliviada.

— De qualquer forma — ele franziu as sobrancelhas – aposto que ele apenas não queria que você sacrificasse sua vida para cuidar dele.

Sakura deu risada. Querido Sasuke.

— Você tem certeza disso, não é? — Desde a época em que a mãe de Sakura falecera quando ela tinha seis anos e o pai dela havia... O quê? Desistido? Esquecido que tinha uma filha? Ah, ele estivera ali fisicamente. Continuou a trabalhar duro e a ganhar dinheiro. Mas havia se fechado emocionalmente... Mesmo com ela, sua única filha.

Quando voltou a encarar Sasuke, ela o encontrou fitando a baía, com os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina e os olhos estreitados. Tinha a sensação de que ele não estivera apreciando a vista. A dor ainda permanecia em seu peito.

— Eu não os entendo, sabe?

— Eu também não. — Ele não se virou para encará-la. — A diferença entre você e eu, Sakura, é que eu desisti de tentar entendê-los. Eu desisti de me importar.

Ela acreditou na primeira declaração, mas não na segunda. Nem por um momento.

Sasuke se virou para fulminá-la com o olhar.

— Eu acho que está na hora de você parar de tentar entendê-los e se importar tanto com isso.

Se fosse tão fácil. Ela deu de ombros e mudou o assunto.

– Como foi hoje com Chiyo?

– O mesmo de sempre.

Quando Sakura e Sasuke estavam com sete anos, a mãe dele o havia entregado para a avó. Ela nunca retornara. Nunca telefonara. Nem uma vez. Chiyo, que nunca fora exatamente cheia de vida, tinha se tornado ainda mais fria. Sakura não podia se lembrar de uma única vez em que Chiyo havia abraçado Sasuke ou mostrado a ele o menor sinal de afeto.

— Alguma coisa está acontecendo com eles. Eles se tornaram tão frios quanto ladrões.

– Sim, eu também tive essa impressão.

O pai dela havia começado a paternidade muito tarde, Chiyo tinha começado a maternidade cedo, e a filha dela... A mãe de Sasuke... Tinha engravidado muito cedo também. Isso tornou Chiyo e o pai dela contemporâneos.

– Mas... – Sasuke se moveu em sua cadeira. – Nós realmente nos importamos?

Sim, infelizmente Sakura se importava. Diferente de seu pai, ela não poderia desligar seus sentimentos com tanta facilidade. Não conseguiria enterrá-los tão a fundo a ponto de nunca mais verem a luz do dia novamente.

Sasuke cerrou uma das mãos em punho.

– Sabe o que me incomoda? Que você agora está presa cuidando dessa casa, que não passa de um elefante branco.

Sakura ficou tensa. Sasuke não sabia?

— Não estou precisamente presa com isso, Sasuke. A casa é minha agora... Ele me deu de presente. Meu pai passou a propriedade para mim antes de partir.

— Ele o quê? Por quê?

Sakura apreciou mais uma colherada da salada de frutas e depois deu de ombros.

— Para me sondar.

Ele inclinou-se para a frente.

— E você aceitou isso?

Ela havia aceitado. E se recusava a se acovardar com a incredulidade no tom de voz dele.

— Por quê?

Contudo, Sakura não estava certa de que pudesse explicar isso a Sasuke.

— Pareceu importante a ele.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke fulminaram os dela. Ela sabia a cor exata dos olhos dele, ainda que não pudesse enxergar direito em meio à luz da lua.

— Você está se aprontando para ter mais decepções – observou ele.

— Talvez, mas agora ninguém poderá argumentar que eu não tenho espaço suficiente para criar um bebê, porque eu certamente tenho.

Ele deu risada.

— Não quando você está vivendo em uma mansão de cinco quartos com uma sala de estar formal, uma sala para a família e uma garagem para três carros — concordou ele.

— Mas?

— Deve ser um pesadelo limpar essa mansão.

— Não é tão ruim. — Sakura exibiu um largo sorriso. — Hora de me confessar… Eu tenho uma faxineira. — Ela endireitou as costas. — Você vai ficar aqui por uma semana, certo? — Sasuke nunca permanecia mais do que uma semana. — Você se importa se eu marcar uma consulta com o meu médico para nós na quarta ou quinta-feira?

— Enquanto estiver em Konoha, Sakura, estarei à sua disposição.

— Obrigada. – Ela fitou a baía. — Agora, você me contou como acabou em Yogakure quando eu pensei que você estivesse guiando um grupo em um tour em Suna, mas para onde você irá conduzi-los depois?

Sasuke conduzia tours de aventura ao redor do mundo. Trabalhava como freelancer para múltiplas companhias de viagem. Ele estava em demanda também, o que significava que tinha que escolher para onde iria e o que iria fazer.

— Os campos de esqui em Yukigakure.

Ele esquematizou os planos de sua próxima viagem e suas faces se iluminaram. Sakura se perguntou sobre o que ele iria fazer uma vez que conhecesse tudo. Começar do início novamente?

— Você já viajou em um iate ao redor do mundo?

— Ainda não.

Esse era o objetivo dele em sua lista do que mais gostaria de fazer. E ela não tinha dúvida de que eventualmente ele iria.

— Leva um tempo velejar ao redor do mundo. Tem certeza de que vai conseguir ir sem uma companhia feminina?

— Nunca ouviu falar de uma mulher em cada porto?

Sakura deu risada. Sasuke não pôde se conter. O problema era que com ele isso provavelmente não seria uma piada. Sasuke nunca namorou uma mulher por mais de duas semanas. Era cuidadoso em não namorar qualquer mulher tempo suficiente para ela se tornar mandona e possessiva. Sakura duvidava de que algum dia ele fosse deixar isso acontecer.

Seu estômago se apertou, e depois ela sorriu. Esse era o motivo de ele ser o candidato perfeito.

Ela uniu as mãos. _Um bebê_!


	2. Capítulo II - Estou Grávida!

**~~ Desculpe pela demora em atualizar ~~**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _E_ _STOU GRÁVIDA_ _!_

As palavras apareceram em uma fonte grande na tela do computador de Sasuke e um largo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

" _Uma notícia brilhante"_ , ele digitou de volta. " _Parabéns!"_

Ele assinou como " _Tio Sasuke"_.

Franziu o cenho por um momento, e depois apertou o enter com um menear de cabeça e mais um sorriso. Fazia um mês desde que ele visitara a casa dela e agora... Sakura... Uma futura mãe! Ele recostou as costas no espaldar da cadeira e correu uma das mãos entre o cabelo. Ele iria brindar a ela no bar esta noite com o restante do grupo.

Sasuke estava prestes a desligar o computador, mas um novo e-mail chegou em sua caixa de entrada:

" _FAVORITO Tio Sasuke! Com amor, S."_

Ele falou as palavras em voz alta.

Favorito Tio Sasuke. Ele meneou a cabeça novamente, e com um sorriso saiu para o frio e a neve da ladeira com seu esqui trabalhado de Yakigakure.

DURANTE OS próximos dois meses, Sasuke começou a ver mulheres grávidas em todo canto... Nos alojamentos de esqui, nas praias das ilhas de Nami, onde estivera guiando uma expedição de mergulho, em uma pequena pausa durante a viagem em Takigakure, e em Soragakure, antes e depois de guiar um pequeno grupo em uma caminhada de seis dias da Baía de Ilhas até Yagakure.

Subitamente, mulheres grávidas estavam em todo lugar, e elas preenchiam sua linha de visão. Começou a conversar com mulheres grávidas... Parabenizando-as sobre o próximo membro da família.

Cada uma delas respondia com alegria para ele, sua empolgação e o amor que já sentiam pelo bebê era um espelho do que Sakura estaria sentindo. Droga! Ele precisava encontrar uma brecha em sua agenda para ir para casa vê-la, compartilhar dessa empolgação.

No terceiro mês, Sasuke começou a ouvir histórias de horror.

Ele rumou para Hoshigakure a fim de guiar um tour ao safári de três semanas, levando as mãos aos ouvidos e fazendo tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para se esquecer dessas histórias. Sakura estava saudável. E ela era forte também... Tanto emocionalmente e fisicamente. Sem mencionar a esperteza. Ele cerrou as mãos em punho. Ela ficaria bem. Nada de mal poderia acontecer a ela ou ao bebê.

Nada!

— Quer me dizer o que o está preocupando? — Kakashi, o diretor da companhia de tour para a qual Sasuke estava trabalhando, exigiu saber de Sasuke em sua segunda noite em Takumi, Kawa no Kuni. — Você está tão agitado quanto um leão ferido.

Sasuke tinha trabalhado para Kakashi durante os últimos cinco anos. Eles formaram uma amizade baseada em seu amor por aventura, mas subitamente Sasuke se deu conta de que não sabia nada sobre a vida pessoal do outro homem.

— Você tem filhos, Kakashi?

Kakashi se remexeu no banco do bar.

— Você magoou alguma garota, Sasuke?

— Minha melhor amiga está grávida. Ela está extática quanto a isso, e eu estou empolgado por ela, mas comecei a ouvir histórias ruins.

— Que tipo de histórias?

Sasuke sorveu um gole de sua cerveja.

— Histórias envolvendo enjoos matinais e como isso pode debilitar uma pessoa. Fadiga. — A bile subiu em sua boca e ele repousou o copo sobre o balcão. — Abortos espontâneos. Pressão alta. Diabetes. Partos prematuros!

Ele suspirou. Que Deus o ajudasse se qualquer uma dessas coisas acontecessem com Sakura…

— Ser pai foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em minha vida.

Sasuke se virou para encará-lo.

— Quantos filhos você tem?

Kakashi ergueu três dedos e Sasuke ficou boquiaberto.

Sakashi deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— É claro que há riscos, mas eu aposto que sua amiga vai ficar bem. E ela terá um esposo e o restante da família para ajudá-la e dar a ela todo o apoio que precisa.

Sasuke se concentrou em sua respiração.

— Ela vai ser mãe solteira.

Kakashi suspirou.

— Amigo, isso vai ser difícil.

— Ela vai lidar muito bem com a situação. É esperta e independente e...

— Não estou falando quanto à futura mãe, amigo. Estou falando sobre o bebê. Quero dizer, é difícil para o bebê. Uma criança merece ter uma mãe _e_ um pai.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. E respirou.

— Por quê?

— Sasuke, criar uma criança dá trabalho. Quando um dos pais chega ao extremo cansaço, o outro pode ajudar. Quando um fica doente, o outro está ali. Além do mais, isso significa que a criança fica exposta a dois diferentes pontos de vista do mundo... Duas formas diferentes de fazer as coisas e de resolver os problemas. Ter os dois pais aumenta mais o mundo de uma criança. Em minha opinião, toda criança merece isso.

A garganta de Sasuke ficou completamente seca. Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Ele colocou a pequena garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesa e depois repousou as mãos no colo.

Tudo o que podia ver era Sakura, grávida de uma criança com metade do seu DNA. Quando concordou em ajudá-la, Sasuke não sabia que iria se sentir... _responsável_.

— Mas deixando tudo isso de lado — prosseguiu Kakashi –, um bebê merece ser amado incondicionalmente pelas duas pessoas que o criaram. Sei que estou falando de um mundo ideal aqui, Sasuke, mas... Eu apenas acho que toda criança merece esse amor.

O tipo de amor que ele e Sakura não tinham recebido. O tipo de amor que ele estava negando a seu filho. Sasuke levou uma das mãos ao rosto.

Não! O filho _dela_!

— Você vai entender um dia quando tiver seus próprios filhos, amigo.

— Eu nunca...

Ele não pôde terminar a sentença. Porque ele _era_ pai, não era? E ele sabia que o papel de tio nunca iria compensar a falta de um pai na vida do bebê.

 _Seu_ bebê.

Sasuke virou-se novamente para Kakashi.

— Você terá que encontrar alguém para me substituir. Não posso guiar o tour ao safári na quinta-feira.

Três semanas nas matas de Hoshigakure? Ele meneou a cabeça. Não tinha todo esse tempo para despender ali. Precisava ir para casa e se assegurar de que Sakura estivesse bem.

Sasuke tinha que ir para casa e se assegurar de que o bebê estava bem.

.


	3. Capítulo III - O casamento

**CAPÍTULO 3 - O casamento dos nossos... Pesadelos.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

UMA MOTOCICLETA virou no fim da estrada. Sakura ergueu os olhos das ervas daninhas do jardim e ouviu. Aquela motocicleta soava como a de Sasuke, embora não pudesse ser ele. Não iria voltar ao país por mais sete semanas.

Sakura pressionou as mãos na base da coluna e se espreguiçou o máximo que pôde ainda ajoelhada no chão. Essa casa que o pai havia lhe dado precisava de muita manutenção... Muito mais do que o seu pequeno apartamento exigia. Ela baixou o olhar para o próprio ventre e uma onda de excitação a invadiu. Repousou a mão sobre o abdômen... _Seu bebê_... Tudo parecia certo em seu mundo.

E então a motocicleta parou. Bem do lado de fora da casa. Sakura se ergueu do chão e um tipo diferente de empolgação dominou seu interior. Sasuke?

Um olhar para os ombros largos e o tórax poderoso confirmou sua suspeita.

Ainda sentado na moto, ele retirou o capacete e sacudiu o cabelo rebelde e negro. Estendeu o pescoço para a esquerda e depois para a direita antes de avistá-la. Ele ficou tenso, e depois o sorriso lento que ergueu um canto de seus lábios o iluminou e atingiu-a com seu impacto.

Bom Deus. Ela tropeçou. Não era de se admirar que tantas mulheres se apaixonavam por ele ao passar dos anos… Ele era maravilhoso! Sakura o conhecia tão bem que sua aparência física mal era registrada nesses dias.

Exceto...

Exceto quando o sorriso dele escapava e ela lia a incerteza em suas faces. Seu coração se aquecia. Essa era a primeira vez que ela o via desde que havia engravidado. Será que ele estava preocupado que ela não fosse manter sua palavra? Que ela esperava mais dele do que ele estava disposto a dar?

Sakura retirou suas luvas de jardinagem e depois atravessou o jardim e saiu no portão onde Sasuke ainda se encontrava em cima da moto. Ela puxou a barra da camiseta que vestia e girou o corpo para a esquerda e para a direita a fim de que ele pudesse ver sua glória.

— Olá, _tio Sasuke_. Gostaria que conhecesse o meu bebê... Carinhosamente conhecido como o Munchkin.

Ela enfatizou as palavras "tio Sasuke" e "meu", então ele soube que tudo permanecia da mesma forma... Que ela não tinha mudado de ideia e agora estivesse esperando mais do que ele poderia oferecer. Sasuke deveria ter mais fé nela. Ela o conhecia. _Realmente_ o conhecia. Mas ela perdoava-lhe os medos.

Sasuke e família? Isso seria muito difícil.

Ele a encarou e ficou imóvel. Não disse nada. Ela endireitou as costas e cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

— O que você deveria dizer, tio Sasuke, é que está muito feliz em conhecer meu bebê. E depois você deveria perguntar sobre a minha saúde.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para trás ao ouvir o comentário.

— Como está...? — Ele piscou. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram até que ele estivesse quase fulminando-a com o olhar. – Sakura, você parece ótima!

— Eu me sinto ótima também. — E, dando um sorriso, ela indagou: — O quê?

Está dizendo que eu era uma bruxa antes?

— É claro que não, eu...

— Ah, peguei você!

Mas ele não riu. Sakura inclinou-se para a frente a fim de estudar-lhe as faces.

— Há quanto tempo está sem dormir?

Os olhos dele repousaram no abdômen dela novamente.

Sakura tomou-o pelo braço.

— Vamos lá, Sasuke. Chuveiro e depois cama.

— Não.

Ele não se moveu. Debaixo da jaqueta em couro, os braços dele estavam completamente rígidos. Sakura o deixou escapar e recuou um passo.

— Mas você está horrível.

— Preciso falar com você.

Os olhos de Sasuke não haviam deixado o seu abdômen e ela subitamente desejou se proteger do olhar dele.

— Então certamente conversar apreciando um café faz mais sentido do que permanecer aqui fora dando motivos para os vizinhos fofocarem. — E, estudando-o, ela declarou: — Você parece estar precisando de um café.

Finalmente, Sasuke desceu da moto para se colocar ao lado dela. Ela entrelaçou um dos braços no dele e o guiou até a porta principal.

— Há quanto tempo você vai ficar em casa desta vez, tio Sasuke?

— Não!

Sakura piscou. O que ela havia dito de errado?

— Não posso fazer isso, Sakura.

Ele fitou-a diretamente nos olhos.

— Tio Sasuke não, Sakura, papai. Eu sou o pai desse bebê.

Ele estendeu uma das mãos e repousou-a sobre o abdômen feminino.

— É sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você, porque eu quero ter o papel de pai na vida dele.

O calor da mão dele parecia queimar-lhe o ventre. Ela afastou-lhe a mão.

Recuou um passo.

Sasuke se endireitou.

— Sinto muito. Eu sei que não foi isso o que combinamos. Mas...

— O pai do bebê? — indagou ela irritada. — Droga, Sasuke, você coletou sêmen em um recipiente. Isso não o torna um pai!

Ela abriu a porta de casa e entrou.

Sasuke a seguiu até a cozinha.

Sakura virou-se para encará-lo.

— Um pai? _Você_? — Ela não riu. Sakura não queria magoá-lo. Mas Sasuke... Um pai? Ela nunca ouviu algo tão ridículo. Levou uma das mãos à testa. — Desde quando você quer ser um pai?

Sasuke a encarou de volta, com sua pele pálida e seu olhar frio. Droga! Quanto tempo fazia desde que ele havia dormido?

Sakura afastou o pensamento.

— Sasuke, você não consegue se comprometer com nada. — Ela pressionou ambas as mãos sobre o abdômen. Era seu dever proteger essa criança. Até mesmo do seu melhor amigo. — Não. — A voz dela soou clara em meio ao silêncio.

Ele meneou a cabeça, sua boca estava comprimida em uma linha fina.

— Essa é uma das coisas que você não pode me mandar fazer. Não vou desistir.

Eu sou o pai do bebê que você está carregando. Não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso.

Apenas por um momento, a esperança invadiu seu coração. Talvez eles pudessem fazer isso dar certo. Porém, no próximo minuto, ela afastou o pensamento. Pensou exatamente isso uma vez no passado... Há dez anos, quando eles se beijaram.

Mas quanto mais tempo ela o encarava, menos reconhecia o homem parado a sua frente. Seu Sasuke havia ido embora. Substituído por um estranho magro, com um olhar faminto. Uma sede de perguntas a invadiu.

— Eu vou ser parte da vida desse bebê.

Sakura iria lutar contra ele com todas as armas que poderia.

Sasuke inclinou-se em direção a ela, com suas faces distorcidas e escuras.

— Não me faça brigar com você por causa disso. Não me faça lutar pela custódia, Sakura, porque eu vou.

Ela congelou. Por um momento, pareceu que seu coração havia parado de bater.

O restante da cor deixou as faces de Sasuke.

— Droga. — Ele recuou um passo, depois se virou e escapou.

Sakura correu atrás dele e agarrou-lhe o braço segundos antes de ele alcançar a porta dos fundos.

— Sasuke, não. — Ela repousou a testa contra o ombro dele e tentou conter um soluço. — Não me olhe assim. Você não é seu pai. — O pai que tinha…

Sakura não conseguiu terminar o pensamento. Ela poderia não pensar em Sasuke como um excelente pai, mas também não seria como o pai dele.

— E pare de tentar me ignorar dessa maneira. — Ela fez o seu melhor para sua

voz soar firme. — Se eu cair, poderei machucar o bebê.

Ele fulminou-a com o olhar.

— Isso é chantagem emocional.

— Do pior tipo – concordou ela.

Sasuke girou os olhos nas órbitas, mas ela notou que a tensão dele começava a ser aliviada. Sakura deu-lhe um tapinha no braço e recuou um passo, desconfortavelmente ciente da proximidade dele.

— Eu entrei em pânico. Você apenas me entregou um cenário que eu não tinha previsto em um milhão de anos. E você... Você parece não dormir há dias. Nenhum de nós dois está inteiro no momento.

Ele hesitou, mas depois assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está certo.

Essa não era a primeira vez que ela e Sasuke brigavam. Uma de suas maiores brigas tinha sido há sete anos quando Sasuke tinha seduzido sua amiga Ino. Sakura havia implorado para ele não fazer isso. Tinha implorado para Ino não cair na armadilha dele. Ambos a ignoraram. E, previsivelmente, assim que Sasuke dormiu com Ino, perdeu todo o interesse e partiu em busca de novas aventuras. Ino havia culpado Sakura. Desde então, ele permaneceu longe de suas amigas.

Essa briga parecia mais grave do que a outra.

Pior ainda, exatamente como aquele momento há dez anos... Quando eles se beijaram... Isso tinha o potencial de destruir sua amizade. O instinto lhe disse isso. E a amizade de Sasuke significava o mundo para ela.

— Então?

Sakura ergueu os olhos para encontrá-lo observando-a atentamente.

— Então... — Ela se endireitou. — Você vai dormir um pouco e eu vou…

— Caminhar ao longo da praia.

Era nesse lugar que ela sempre se dirigia para esfriar a cabeça. Era seguro caminhar ao longo de Konoha e até a extremidade da praia.

— Leve uma garrafa de água e alguma fruta. Você precisa se manter hidratada.

— E você precisa comer alguma coisa saudável antes de ir para cama.

— E nós nos encontraremos de volta aqui...?

Sakura dirigiu o olhar para o relógio.

— Podemos nos encontrar às 15h.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você vai me fazer visitar Chyo?

Ela não tinha energia para outra briga.

— Há quatro quartos de hóspedes no segundo andar. Faça como desejar.

Os dois haviam se afastado quando a campainha tocou. Sakura pôde sentir os ombros se encurvando.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

— Pode deixar comigo. Vou dizer que você não está.

— Obrigada.

Ela quase considerou a ideia de sair pela porta dos fundos, mas achou melhor aguardar na cozinha.

— Ah, Sakura?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando Sasuke retornou, e os olhos dele tentavam lhe transmitir alguma mensagem. E então Chyo e o pai dela apareceram atrás dele. Sakura ficou surpresa. O pai dela não estivera nessa casa desde que lhe passara a propriedade. E Chyo? Chyo já havia entrado nessa casa?

— Queremos falar com você – disse o pai.

— Trouxemos chá – ofereceu Chyo, revelando uma sacola de compras.

— Obrigada. Hum... Adorável – declarou Sakura enquanto apanhava a sacola. — Vou preparar o chá.

Sasuke rumou para a porta.

— Com licença.

— Não, Sasuke, é bom que esteja aqui — declarou o pai dela. — Chyo me telefonou quando soube que você havia chegado. É por isso que estamos aqui. O que temos a dizer irá afetá-lo também.

Sasuke dirigiu o olhar para Sakura. Ela deu de ombros.

— Pai, por que você e Chyo não vão se sentar na sala de estar? Eu vou levar chá e bolo em um minuto. — Antes que seu pai pudesse protestar, ela virou-se para Sasuke. — Eu ficaria grata se você preparasse uma travessa para mim.

Sasuke entrou em ação imediatamente.

— O que há com eles? — murmurou Sasuke assim que Chyo e o pai dela saíram da cozinha.

— Eu não sei, mas eu lhe disse da última vez que você esteve aqui que havia alguma coisa acontecendo com eles.

Eles apanharam o chá e o bolo e levaram a travessa para a sala de estar.

Sakura sorveu um gole do chá e levou uma fatia do bolo à boca.

— Isso é _muito_ bom.

Seu pai e Chyo sentaram lado a lado no sofá e ambos pareciam estar tensos.

— Embora seja adorável ter a companhia de vocês, eu tenho a impressão de que esta não é uma visita social. Você precisa nos dizer algo?

— Sim, Sakura.

O nome do pai dela era Kizashi Haruno. Se eles não o chamasse de Sr. Haruno... As pessoas, isto é, os colegas e conhecidos... Eles o chamavam simplesmente por Kizashi.

O pai dela não continuou. Chyo não assumiu o comando. Aliás, a mulher de meia-idade parecia estar estudando o desenho do teto.

— Bem! — Sakura uniu as mãos. — Estamos ansiosos, não estamos Sasuke?

Ele se mexeu.

— Estamos?

Se estivesse mais perto, ela o teria beliscado.

— Sim, é claro que estamos.

Sakura encarou Kizashi e Chyo. Eles a encararam de volta, mas não disseram nada. Ela sorveu um gole do chá e virou para encarar Sasuke a fim de começar uma conversa. _Qualquer_ conversa.

— Que parte do mundo você esteve visitando dessa vez?

Ele se virou para ela, efetivamente excluindo o casal de meia-idade.

— Em um safári em Hoshigakure.

— Ursos gigantes?

— Mais do que você possa contar.

— Chyo e eu vamos nos casar.

Sakura derramou chá no espaço entre ela e Sasuke. Sasuke retornou o favor. Chyo ergueu-se imediatamente e apanhou as canecas deles enquanto os dois tossiam e tossiam. O pai de Sakura entregou guardanapos aos dois. Depois o casal se sentou lado a lado da mesma maneira formal de antes.

A tosse de Sakura começou a ser aliviada.

— Vocês estão falando sério?

O pai dela continuou rígido.

— Sim.

Era isso. Um simples sim. Sem explicação. Sem declaração de amor.

Nada.

Sakura dirigiu o olhar para Sasuke. Ele estava encarando-os como se nunca os tivesse visto antes.

Sakura se remexeu no sofá.

— Eu não quero ser impertinente, mas... Por quê?

— Isso é impertinência. — O pai dela ergueu o queixo. — E não é da sua conta.

— Se não é da minha conta, então eu não sei de quem pode ser — retrucou ela, surpreendendo a si mesma.

— Eu lhe disse que eles não iriam aprovar! – exclamou Chyo.

— Oh, não é que eu não aprove — explicou Sakura.

— Eu não — declarou Sasuke.

Sakura o encarou.

— Sim, mas você não aprova casamento por princípio. – Ela girou os olhos nas órbitas. Ele realmente achava que queria ser um pai?

 _Pense sobre isso depois._

Sakura virou-se para o casal de meia-idade.

— O problema é que eu nem mesmo sabia que vocês estavam namorando. Por que o segredo? E... E… Quero dizer…

O pai dirigiu um olhar para Chyo e depois para Sakura.

— O quê? — Ele quis saber.

— Vocês se amam?

Chyo olhou para o outro lado. O pai abriu e fechou a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

— Quero dizer, certamente esse é o único motivo para se casar, não é?

Ninguém disse nada. Os lábios dela estremeceram. Sakura era a única pessoa nessa sala que acreditava em amor...?

— Chyo e eu achamos que iremos nos dar bem juntos.

Ela começou a girar os olhos nas órbitas ao ver o orgulho do pai, mas depois ele fez algo extraordinário... Estendeu o braço e tomou uma das mãos de Chyo.

Chyo segurou a mão dele em seu colo e não pareceu estranho ou errado.

Sakura fitou-lhe as mãos entrelaçadas e teve que lutar contra o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

— Nesse caso, parabéns.

Ela se ergueu e beijou os dois na bochecha.

Sasuke não a imitou.

Sakura voltou a se sentar e lançou um olhar de censura para ele.

— Sasuke?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Isso não é da minha conta. — E após uma pausa, acrescentou: — Eles têm idade suficiente para saber o que querem.

— Precisamente — declarou o pai.

— Então, onde vocês vão morar? — indagou Sakura, quebrando a tensão que pairava no ar.

— Vamos morar em meu apartamento.

Ela se virou para Chyo.

— O que vai fazer com sua casa?

Antes de se aposentar, o pai de Sakura tinha sido um incorporador de imóveis.

Ele ainda possuía muitos contatos na indústria.

— Eu vou dar minha casa a Sasuke.

Sasuke ergueu-se imediatamente do sofá.

— Eu não quero!

O pai de Sakura também se ergueu.

— Essa é uma maneira desagradável de responder a um presente tão generoso.

Sasuke fulminou a avó.

— Ele a convenceu disso?

– Certamente não! — Chyo também se ergueu. — Sakura está certa. Ela está vendo o que você não tem... Ou o que não pode ter. Não que eu possa culpá-lo por isso. Mas... Mas Kizashi e eu nos amamos. Eu entendo o quanto é difícil para você acreditar depois da maneira que nós dois temos nos tratado durante os anos, mas eu despendi muito tempo com ele quando estava se recuperando. — Ela lançou um olhar apologético para Sakura.

— Quando você estava no trabalho, nós conversávamos muito. E estamos esperando que não seja muito tarde para todos nós nos tornarmos uma família. — Chyo terminou de falar com a voz fraca e as bochechas coradas.

Foi um dos discursos mais longos que Sakura a tinha ouvido dizer, mas um olhar para Sasuke e ela recuou.

— Uma família? — berrou ele.

— Sentem-se! — gritou Sakura.

Todos se sentaram, e depois a encararam em vários graus de espanto.

— Vocês marcaram uma data para o casamento?

Chyo lançou um olhar para o pai de Sakura.

— Pensamos no dia 30 do próximo mês.

Próximo mês? No final de março?

Faltava apenas seis semanas para isso!

— Vamos nos casar no cartório. Gostaríamos que vocês dois estivessem presentes. — O pai não a encarou enquanto falava.

— É claro. – respondeu Sakura. — E onde vocês vão passar a lua de mel?

— Eu... — Ele franziu o cenho. — Somos muito velhos para ter uma lua de mel.

Sakura fitou-o diretamente nos olhos.

— Papai, você ama Chyo?

Kizashi engoliu a saliva e assentiu com a cabeça. Ela nunca o vira parecer tão vulnerável em toda sua vida.

Sakura piscou e engoliu em seco.

— Então vocês não são velhos demais para uma lua de mel. — Ela suspirou. —E, como Chyo, você está esperando reconstruir os laços de família?

— Eu sinceramente espero que sim, Sakura. Quero dizer, você tem um bebê a caminho agora.

Correção... Ela nunca o vira tão vulnerável até _agora_. Contudo, seu pai estava disposto a mudar por um neto, não por _ela_.

— Sakura.

Ela se ergueu e se aproximou da poltrona onde Sasuke estava acomodado.

— Você deve permitir que Sasuke e eu organizemos uma festa de casamento...

Uma celebração apropriada para honrar o compromisso público de vocês dois.

— O que...?

Sasuke se interrompeu e praguejou baixinho quando ela puxou sua cadeira discretamente.

— Oh, isso não é necessário... — começo Chyo.

— É claro que sim! — Sakura sorriu para ela. — Será nosso presente para vocês.

Kizashi se colocou de pé, com o pânico evidente em seu rosto. Sakura piscou para Chyo antes que ele pudesse falar.

— Toda mulher merece um dia de casamento, e meu pai sabe o valor de aceitar tal generosidade. Não é, pai? — _Família, huh?_ Bem, ele teria que provar isso. — Vamos ter o casamento aqui — disse Sakura a eles, erguendo o queixo. — Será uma festa tranquila, mas clássica e elegante.

— Eu… — O pai dela piscou.

Sasuke se colocou mais para a frente na poltrona.

Chyo estudou o chão.

Sakura encontrou os olhos do pai.

— Acredito que "obrigado" seja a palavra que você está procurando. — Sakura se sentou e ergueu o garfo. — Alguém quer mais bolo? – Ela cortou mais uma fatia generosa para Sasuke. — Coma, Sasuke. Você parece estar precisando disso.

Ele fulminou-a com o olhar. Mas devorou o bolo. Depois de uma leve hesitação, Chyo levou uma garfada do bolo à boca. Seus olhos se alargaram.

Ela levou outra garfada à boca. Ao assisti-la, Kizashi fez o mesmo.

— QUE "DIABOS" você pensa que está fazendo? – indagou Sasuke no instante que o casal foi embora.

Sakura cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e indicou a escadaria com um gesto de cabeça.

— Você quer subir para tirar um cochilo?

Ele apontou o indicador para ela.

— Acha que sou tolo? Eu não vou lhe ajudar a organizar algum casamento desprezível. Você entendeu isso?

Alto e claro.

— Depois de amanhã vou sair daqui e não voltarei por três meses.

Exatamente o que ela havia esperado.

— Você me ouviu, Sakura? Quer que eu seja mais claro?

— Depois de amanhã, huh?

— Sim.

— E você não vai voltar até maio?

— Precisamente. — Ele rumou para a escadaria.

Sakura cruzou os braços na frente do peito. Esperou até que o pé dele atingisse o primeiro degrau.

— Então você desistiu da ideia de ser pai?

Ele congelou. E depois praguejou de forma tão rude que ela levou as mãos ao abdômen em uma tentativa de tapar os ouvidos do bebê.

— Sasuke _!_

— Você... — Ele apontou um dedo para ela.

— Eu _nada_ — devolveu ela irada. — Você não pode simplesmente aparecer aqui e exigir todos os direitos e privilégios da paternidade a menos que esteja preparado para cumprir com sua palavra. Esse compromisso inclui lidar com o meu pai e com sua avó. Isso também inclui ajudar no casamento, participar de batismos e festas nas piscinas dos vizinhos e todas essas outras coisas que você detesta.

Sakura cruzou a sala para ficar de pé na frente dele.

— Ninguém está pedindo para que você se comprometa... Muito menos eu.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— Eu sei exatamente o que você está planejando. — Sasuke fitou-a diretamente nos olhos. — Você acha que a ideia de ajudar com esse casamento vai me assustar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. E não era verdade?

— Isso não vai funcionar, Sakura.

Eles teriam que esperar para ver.

— Acredite em mim, Sasuke, um bebê é uma proposta muito mais assustadora do que um casamento. Mesmo esse casamento.

— Você não acha que eu vou perseverar?

Nem por um momento.

— Se não consegue ajudar no casamento, não sei como vai conseguir ser pai. Fim de história.

Ele estendeu uma das mãos para ela.

— Você fez um desafio, Sakura, deixe que o mais forte vença.

Sakura recusou-se a trocar um aperto de mão com ele.

— Essa não é uma aposta estúpida, Sasuke. É a vida do meu bebê!

A expressão dele se suavizou, mas a chama em seus olhos não enfraqueceu.

— Errado, Sakura. Nosso bebê. É a vida do nosso bebê.

Ele tocou-lhe o rosto com o dorso da mão e depois subiu a escadaria.

— Oh, Sasuke – sussurrou ela, levando a mão ao local que ele havia lhe tocado na bochecha. Ele não tinha ideia de onde estava entrando.


	4. Capítulo IV - Quando foi a última vez?

**CAPÍTULO 4  
**

 **Quando foi a última vez... que você se sentiu feliz?**

SASUKE DORMIU em um dos quartos de hóspedes de Sakura em vez de dormir na casa de Chyo.

Ele dormiu como um bebê. Quando finalmente acordou e entrou na cozinha, a primeira coisa que avistou foi Sakura concentrada em seu laptop sobre a mesa. O sol que entrava pelas janelas a iluminavam com uma cor roseada. Sakura ergueu os olhos do laptop.

Sorriu. Mas não era o seu sorriso largo e comum.

— Eu me perguntei quando você iria acordar.

Sasuke friccionou a nuca.

— Não consigo me lembrar da última vez que dormi tanto.

— Onde você estava?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e apontou o cômodo.

— Seu quarto dos fundos.

O sorriso que ela exibiu iluminou suas faces.

— Quero dizer onde exatamente na Kaminari, onde você estava antes de voltar

para a Tsuchi?

 _Oh, certo_.

— Kumogakure, para ser exato.

— Excitante — murmurou ela.

Ele suspirou.

— Sakura, nós estamos bem... Você e eu?

— É claro que sim. — Mas ela havia voltado a atenção para o laptop e não o encarou quando disse: — Olha, precisamos conversar, mas coma alguma coisa primeiro enquanto eu termino essas contas.

— Está trabalhando em um domingo?

— Eu administro meus próprios negócios, Sasuke. Eu trabalho quando tenho que trabalhar.

Ele ficou calado depois disso e apanhou um pouco de cereal e o apreciou ao mesmo tempo em que fitava o jardim através da janela da cozinha.

Assim que Sasuke terminou de lavar e secar os pratos, Sakura desligou o computador e o colocou de lado. Ele serviu dois copos com suco de laranja e se sentou à mesa.

— Você disse que nós temos que conversar. — Sasuke empurrou um copo para ela.

Ela piscou.

— E você não acha que isso seja necessário?

— Eu disse o que precisava dizer ontem. — Ele a estudou por um momento.

— E eu não quero brigar.

Sakura o encarou. Quando ele permaneceu em silêncio, ela suspirou e meneou a cabeça.

— O quê? — Ele quis saber.

— Ontem você disse que queria ser reconhecido como o pai do bebê.

— Eu quero.

— E que você quer fazer parte da vida dele.

— Está certo.

— Então você pode me explicar isso direito, por favor? Quais são suas verdadeiras intenções?

Ele a fitou cegamente. Sobre o que ela estava falando?

Sakura meneou a cabeça novamente, seus lábios estremeceram.

— Isso significa que você vai querer visitar o bebê uma vez por semana? Ou que você quer que o bebê viva com você dois dias a cada duas semanas? — Os olhos dela exibiram um brilho de desdém. — Ou você quer entrar e sair da vida dele como está fazendo agora, com a exceção de que, em vez de lhe chamar de tio Sasuke, a criança tenha o privilégio de chamá-lo de pai?

Ela inclinou-se para mais perto dele.

— Você realmente está disposto a se acomodar e ajudar a cuidar desse bebê?

Acomodar? A boca dele ficou seca.

Sasuke não tinha pensado…

Ela recuou um passo e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

— Ou você quer permanecer como sempre esteve?

Sakura o encarou, seus olhos e a tensão em seus braços cruzados exigiam uma resposta. Ele tinha que dizer algo.

— Eu... Eu não pensei nos detalhes da situação. — Isso não era muito, mas ao menos era a verdade.

— Você não pode ter isso de duas maneiras, Sasuke. Ou você será o tio Sasuke ou o pai desse bebê. Eu vou querer o melhor para o meu bebê.

Ele se ergueu de sua cadeira.

— Você não pode exigir que eu mude minha vida inteira!

— Não estou exigindo isso. Eu nunca tive nenhuma expectativa vinda de você.

Foi você quem entrou aqui ontem e disse que queria ser um pai. E um verdadeiro pai é...

— Mais do que sêmen em um recipiente. — Ele voltou a se sentar.

Sakura levou os dedos aos olhos, pressionando-os levemente.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu coloquei isso de forma muito crua ontem.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça.

— Um pai é muito mais do que um tio, Sasuke. Ser um pai verdadeiro exige mais compromisso do que você está acostumado. Um pai não é apenas para diversão e jogos. Ser um pai significa ficar acordado a noite inteira quando seu filho está doente, jogar futebol juntos, comparecer às reuniões de pais.

As mãos dele se fecharam. Seu estômago se apertou. Ele exigiu algo no dia anterior sem saber exatamente o que estava exigindo.

— Sasuke, o que você sabe sobre bebês?

 _Nada_. Além do fato de que eles eram milagres. E que mereciam o melhor que a vida pudesse oferecer.

— Você já segurou um bebê em seu colo?

 _Não. Nem mesmo uma vez._

— Você sabe como educar alguém?

Ele ficou tenso. _Que diabos...? Que tipo de egoísta ela pensava que ele fosse?_

— Não estou lhe criticando. Essas coisas provavelmente nunca passaram por sua mente. — Sakura franziu a testa. — Você tem essa vida incrível e excitante.

Você realmente quer desistir dela por fraldas, babadores e corridas ao dentista?

Ele não poderia responder isso.

— Você _realmente_ quer ser um pai, Sasuke?

Sasuke fitou as próprias mãos e curvou os dedos contra as palmas, cerrando-as em punho.

— Eu não sei o que fazer. — Ele procurou os olhos de Sakura... Olhos que lhe deram respostas no passado. — O que eu devo fazer?

— Sem chance! — devolveu ela. — Eu não vou lhe dizer o que você tem que fazer. Não vou tomar essa decisão por você. É uma coisa muito importante. Isso é algo que você tem que decidir, Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu sua boca ficar mais seca que o deserto de Suna.

As faces dela se suavizaram.

— Se você não quer esse nível de envolvimento, eu vou entender. Você não estará me decepcionando. Vamos prosseguir como sempre fizemos e não haverá ressentimentos. Ao menos não da minha parte.

Ou da parte dele!

— Mas se quiser ser um verdadeiro pai, parece justo que eu lhe avise que minhas expectativas serão as maiores.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Ele não _criava_ expectativas.

Sakura estendeu o braço e tocou-lhe uma das mãos.

— Sou tão grata a você, Sasuke. Não posso lhe dizer o quanto estou ansiosa para ser mãe... O quanto estou feliz com essa gravidez. Você me ajudou a tornar isso possível. Se quiser ser um pai presente, eu nunca negaria isso a você.

Sasuke não poderia fugir. Ela estava grávida de seu filho. Mas poderia cumprir as expectativas dela de como um pai deveria ser? Ele poderia cumprir com suas próprias expectativas? Fazer um trabalho melhor do que o seu pai fizera?

Sasuke sentiu o coração bater forte dentro do peito. Poderia ser melhor para todos se ele se erguesse da cadeira nesse exato momento e simplesmente fosse embora.

— Eu me dei conta de que essa não é o tipo de decisão que você pode tomar durante uma noite.

— Mas, Sasuke, pelo bem do bebê... E pelo meu bem... Você poderia, por favor, tomar sua decisão no dia do casamento?

Ele ergueu a cabeça. Seis semanas?

Ela estava lhe dando seis semanas?

Sasuke engoliu em seco.

— E falar em casamentos... — Ela se ergueu e indicou com a cabeça para a porta dos fundos.

 _Casamentos_? Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Vamos. Eu preciso de sua ajuda para medir o quintal.

— Para quê?

Sasuke soltou uma expletiva para apanhar a fita métrica que ela jogou em sua direção. Em seguida, Sakura desapareceu do lado de fora da casa.

Irritado, ele a seguiu.

— Para quê? — repetiu Sasuke.

— Para a tenda. Chyo e meu pai poderão se casar no jardim ao lado das roseiras, a água azul do mar, e nós estabeleceremos uma marquise aqui nos fundos para a refeição, os discursos e as danças.

— Por que eles não podem se casar no cartório?

Sakura se virou com as mãos nos quadris. O sol batia em seu cabelo, seus olhos, o brilho de seus lábios. Com a protuberância de seu ventre, ela parecia como uma deusa de ouro da fertilidade.

Uma deusa _desejável_. Ele piscou e recuou um passo.

— É um casamento. Deve ser celebrado.

— Eu nunca conheci duas pessoas menos prováveis de querer celebrar.

— Precisamente.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

— O que você está aprontando?

— Cale-se, Sasuke, e tome as medidas.

Ele o fez e ela o acompanhou.

— Você não deveria estar pegando leve? – observou ele enquanto ela estava lhe dando as medidas sobre mesas retangulares.

Sasuke piscou para ele e depois deu risada.

— Estou grávida, não doente. Posso continuar fazendo todas as coisas que eu estava fazendo antes de ter engravidado.

Sasuke repousou o olhar sobre o decote da blusa de algodão que ela vestia e que enfatizava os seios fartos. Sua boca ficou seca ao se imaginar abrindo os botões da blusa e deslizando o tecido por sobre os ombros roliços, fitando aqueles seios magníficos sob o sol e inclinando a cabeça para...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça a fim de afastar o pensamento.

 _Oh, droga!_ Ele estava olhando para Sakura, desejando-a.

Sasuke percorreu os dedos de uma das mãos entre o cabelo e andou de um lado para o outro, mantendo os olhos fixos no jardim à sua frente. Cansaço do voo...

Tinha que ser isso.

E ela estava grávida de _seu_ era natural que ele a visse de forma diferente? Sasuke engoliu a saliva e continuou andando de um lado para o outro. Uma vez que ele arrumasse seus pensamentos, decidisse o que iria fazer, as coisas iriam voltar ao normal novamente.

Suas mãos relaxaram, sua respiração ficou mais leve. É claro que iria.

Ele voltou a si mesmo para encontra-la sacudindo um de seus braços.

— Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, não é mesmo? O que há de errado?

Seus lábios pareciam cheios e rosados, e tão desejáveis. Ele engoliu a saliva.

— Eu… uh… — Eles estavam medindo o jardim. Está certo. — Onde vamos encontrar pessoas para encher sua tenda?

— Marquise — corrigiu ela. — E eu vou precisar da sua ajuda quanto a isso.

Sua ajuda. _Concentre-se nisso. Não no decote da blusa… Mantenha seus olhos acima do pescoço dela!_

— Ajuda? — resmungou ele.

— Quero que você consiga o nome de dez pessoas que Chyo gostaria de convidar ao casamento.

— Eu?

— Eu vou fazer o mesmo por meu pai. Quero dizer, convidar alguns dos meus amigos, juntamente com a rua inteira. Avise-me se há alguém que você também gostaria de convidar.

— Naruto Uzumaki — falou ele automaticamente. Naruto o havia ajudado quando ele mais precisara. Seria ótimo falar com ele.

Mas, depois, ele se concentrou no pedido de Sakura novamente. Dez nomes para Chyo? Ela tinha que estar brincando, não é?

— Ela _conhece_ dez pessoas?

— Deve conhecer. Ela pode gostar até mesmo de convidar seu quiropodista.

Chyo tinha um quiropodista?

— Mas como eu vou conseguir que ela me dê um nome, quanto mais dez? — Sasuke e a avó mal podiam suportar uma conversa sobre o tempo, quanto mais algo pessoal.

— É problema seu. Você deve ser astucioso, não é? O que você faria se hienas selvagens invadissem seu acampamento em Ishi no Kuni? Isso deve ser fácil em comparação a uma situação dessas. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Aliás, vou expulsá-lo do meu quarto de hóspedes para que eu possa esperar que você tenha muito tempo para lidar com ela.

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

— Você não vai me deixar ficar?

— Seu lugar é ali. — Ela apontou para o outro lado da cerca. — Por Deus, Sasuke, ela está _dando_ aquela casa para você.

— Eu não quero.

— Então é melhor encontrar uma forma mais graciosa de recusar isso.

Ela permaneceu ali com as mãos nos quadris, os olhos brilhando, magníficos na luz do sol, e subitamente ocorreu a ele que se mudar do quarto de hóspedes dela poderia ser um plano muito bom.

Ao menos até o seu relógio biológico se ajustar.

Sakura uniu as mãos e seu olhar se desviou para o outro lado. Sasuke se perguntou o que ela iria aprontar agora.

— Eu... hum... — Sakura ergueu os olhos para encará-lo novamente e engoliu a saliva. — Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa, mas temo que possa ofendê-lo... O que não é minha intenção.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Vá em frente, Sakura.

Ela inclinou-se para estudar uma rosa, e depois tomou coragem:

— Nós somos amigos, certo? Melhores amigos. Então isso significa que podemos fazer perguntas pessoais um ao outro, você não acha?

Sua curiosidade aumentou.

— Claro.

— Você realmente pretende ficar em Konoha pelas próximas seis semanas?

— Sim.

Sakura endireitou as costas.

— Então eu quero perguntar se você tem dinheiro o bastante para passar esses dias aqui. Dinheiro não é um problema para mim, e se você precisar de um empréstimo... — Sua voz falhou e ela engoliu em seco. — Eu o ofendi, não é?

Sasuke teve que se afastar para se sentar em um banco próximo.

— Não estou colocando defeitos em sua vida ou sua masculinidade — murmurou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele — Mas você vive o momento e vai para onde quer que o vento sopre. Segurança financeira nunca foi importante para você. Ser _dono_ das coisas nunca foi algo importante para você.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para avaliar a casa atrás dela.

— E isso é importante para você? — Não era a imagem que ele tinha dela em sua mente. Mas a imagem dele para ela estava distorcida. Era possível que eles tivessem se entendido de forma completamente errada.

Afinal, quanto tempo eles realmente despenderam na companhia um do outro pelos últimos cinco ou sete anos?

Sakura exibiu um sorriso e encolheu os ombros.

— Com um bebê a caminho, a segurança financeira se tornou importante para mim.

— É por isso que você permitiu que seu pai lhe presenteasse com essa casa?

— Não.

— Então por quê? — Sasuke virou-se para encará-la. — Eu achava que você odiava esse lugar. — Da mesma maneira que ele odiava.

Sasuke o estudou por um longo momento.

— Nem todas as lembranças são ruins. Aqui é onde minha mãe chegou como uma recém-casada. É onde eu conheci meu melhor amigo. E...

 _Ele_.

— Essas lembranças são boas. E olhe.

— Ela agarrou-lhe a mão e apontou para o lado da casa até o pátio da frente. —Olhe essa vista.

Sakura soltou a mão dele e uma parte dele desejou que ela não tivesse feito isso.

— Esse tem que ser um dos lugares mais lindos do mundo. Por que eu não iria querer acordar para isso todos os dias?

Sasuke apreciou a vista.

— Além do mais, Konoha é uma bela e pequena comunidade. Eu acho que é um lugar excelente para criar uma criança.

— É tão simples assim? É aqui que você quer viver, então você aceitou a casa como um presente?

Sakura soltou um suspiro, misturado com o som das ondas.

— É muito mais complicado do que isso. É como se... Como se meu pai _precisasse_ me dar essa casa.

Ele se inclinou em direção a ela.

— Precisasse?

Sakura deu de ombros.

— Eu ainda não cheguei ao fundo dessa questão, mas...

Ela o encarou, com seus olhos verdes firmes e resolutos, seu queixo erguido, como se estivesse ousando-o a desafiá-lo.

— Eu não tive coragem de recusar o presente.

— Da mesma forma que você está esperando que eu não recuse o presente de Chyo.

— Isso é entre você e ela.

— Eu já havia estabelecido uma segurança financeira antes.

— É mesmo?

Sasuke precisou cerrar os dentes ao ouvir a incredibilidade no tom de voz dela.

— Sim.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios e o encarou como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

— Isso é muito sensível vindo de você.

Ele cerrou os dentes com ainda mais força.

— Eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente para passar as próximas seis semanas.

— Está bem. — Ela o observou de modo incerto. — Ótimo. Estou feliz que tenhamos resolvido isso.

— Enquanto estamos no assunto de questões pessoais — falou ele — você quer me dizer o que está tentando alcançar com esse terrível casamento?

Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Estou feliz com esse "terrível casamento" — disse ela a ele. — Vou _forçá-los_ a celebrar.

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto.

— Por quê?

— Porque não havia alegria quando estávamos em fase de crescimento.

— Eles nunca estiveram ao nosso lado quando precisamos, Sakura. Eles não merecem isso... O esforço que você está colocando nisso, o...

— Todos têm o direito de ser feliz. E se eles realmente querem fazer essa união, então...

— Então?

— Então eu apenas acho justo que eles tenham essa oportunidade.

Sasuke permaneceu calado.

Ela cruzou os braços, com o coração batendo forte dentro do peito.

— Quando minha mãe morreu, meu pai apenas se fechou, se tornou uma concha. A morte dela o deixou... Arrasado. Não havia espaço em sua vida para alegria ou celebração.

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos.

— Ele deveria ter feito um esforço para você.

Sakura moveu a mão para o abdômen. Ela faria qualquer esforço para o _seu_ filho.

— Então — começou ela — enquanto meu pai era frio comigo, sua mãe o deixou com Chyo e desapareceu. Ela nunca telefonou ou mandou uma carta ou qualquer outra coisa. Chyo deve ter ficado muito preocupada. Ela deve ter tido medo de amar você.

— Medo de me...?

— Quero dizer, e se a sua mãe voltasse e o levasse de volta e ela nunca mais ouvisse falar de você? E se, quando você crescesse, você fizesse exatamente o que a sua mãe fez e _a abandonasse_?

— Minha mãe abandonou a mim, não a Chyo.

— Ela abandonou vocês dois, Sasuke.

Ele ficou sem palavras.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim, você está certo. Ambos deveriam ter feito um esforço maior por nós. Mas ao menos nós encontramos um ao outro. Ao menos ambos temos um amigo no mundo do qual podemos contar totalmente. E você não pode negar que nos divertimos juntos.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não quero negar isso.

— Sasuke, você não consegue ver que meu pai e Chyo não têm tanto em comum como nós dois? A vida os deixou feridos. Mas... — Ela engoliu a saliva. — Eu exijo alegria em minha vida agora. Se eles se recusarem a celebrar esse casamento, então eu saberei que essas pontes... A distância entre nós... Nunca poderá ser reparada. E eu terei minha resposta.

Ela inspirou fundo.

— Uma última chance, Sasuke, é tudo o que estou dando a eles. — E era isso que ela queria que ele fizesse também.

Sasuke não disse nada. Sakura suspirou.

— Quando foi a última vez que _você_ se sentiu feliz? – perguntou ela em um impulso.

E então a memória daquele beijo demorado que eles haviam compartilhado voltou à mente dela, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio na pele.

 _Pare!_ Ela e Sasuke nunca mais iriam trilhar esse caminho novamente. Havia muita coisa em risco. Jamais.

Sakura cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e engoliu a saliva.

— Não pode ser tão difícil assim, não é? – exigiu ela quando ele permaneceu calado.

— Há muitas lembranças boas para que eu escolha apenas uma — declarou ele finalmente. — A mais recente que vem à minha mente é quando eu fiz bungee-jumped sobre o rio Zambezi da ponte Kirigakure. Uma onda incrível de adrenalina. Eu me senti como um super-herói. — E, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, indagou: — E quanto à você?

Quando foi a última vez que se sentiu feliz?

Ela nem mesmo precisava pensar.

Sakura repousou uma das mãos sobre o ventre e sorriu.

— No momento que eu descobri que estava grávida.

 _Ela iria ter um bebê!_

— E todos os dias depois da descoberta, apenas tendo a consciência de que eu estava grávida.

Sasuke apreciou a vista da baía.

— Então você quer espalhar alegria, hum?

— Absolutamente. — A gravidez havia mudado sua perspectiva. Em comparação com tantas outras pessoas, ela era muito afortunada. — Nós sabemos como celebrar, Sasuke, mas meu pai e Chyo e... Bem, eles se esqueceram disso ou nunca souberam o segredo em primeiro lugar.

— Isso não é um segredo, Sakura.

Diga isso a Chyo e ao pai dela.

— E se o seu plano não funcionar e eles permanecerem tão amargos e distantes como sempre?

— Isso não vai partir o meu coração, se é com isso que está preocupado. Mas ao menos eu vou saber que tentei.

— E se o plano funcionar? Você já pensou nisso?

— Esse cenário seria o mais desafiador de todos — concordou ela. — Nós quatro... Ou melhor, cinco — emendou ela, lançando um olhar para o próprio ventre. — Todos tentando nos tornar uma família depois de todo esse tempo. Isso será difícil. — Ela clareou a garganta e inspirou fundo. — Se tudo der certo, eu vou me sentir muito feliz e talvez você também.

— Mais contos de fadas, Sakura?

Ele ainda mantinha tanto ressentimento da infância?

— Você ainda quer puni-los?

— Não. — Ele meneou a cabeça lentamente. — Mas não acho que eles mereçam todos os seus esforços. Principalmente quando estou longe de ser convencido de que qualquer coisa que fizermos possa fazer diferença para eles.

— Mas o que custa tentar?

— Temo que isso possa machucá-la.

Ele sempre iria cuidar dela. Sakura sorriu.

— Eu tenho um bebê a caminho. Estou no topo do mundo.

Subitamente, Sasuke também sorriu.

— Está bem, Sakura, estou dentro. Farei qualquer coisa que puder para ajudar.

Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Sob uma condição.

Ela deveria ter adivinhado. Sakura cruzou os braços.

— Qual…? — Ela não iria deixar que ele dormisse no quarto de hóspedes. Ele pertencia à casa vizinha. E além do mais, precisava do seu próprio espaço.

— Você vai me deixar tocar o bebê?


	5. Capítulo V - Quero me comprometer!

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Quero me comprometer.**

Sakura não pôde conter um súbito sorriso. Muitas pessoas haviam tocado seu ventre... Felizes por ela e pelo milagre que crescia em seu interior. Por que Sasuke seria diferente?

É claro que ele estaria curioso.

— É claro que você pode, Sasuke-kun.

Ela se virou para encará-lo, oferecendo seu ventre a ele. Sasuke estendeu as mãos, ambas fortes e seguras. Elas não estremeceram. As mãos dele se curvaram ao redor do abdômen feminino… E inesperadamente isso passou a ser a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Contudo, o toque não pareceu ser do seu melhor amigo, e sim um toque doce e sensual. Sakura prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos.

Sasuke se moveu para mais perto e o calor do seu corpo a dominou. Ela abriu os olhos e tentou se concentrar na luz que banhava a baía do lado de fora. Mas então a essência da loção pós-barba que ele usava invadiu lhe as narinas. Sakura soltou um suspiro estremecido.

Seu coração quase parou quando ele se ajoelhou à sua frente e pressionou o lado esquerdo de suas faces contra o seu abdômen, com seu braço evolvendo-lhe a cintura. Sua garganta se fechou e lágrimas ameaçaram irromper em seus olhos.

— Ei, bebê... — falou ele. — Eu sou seu…

— Não! — Ela tentou recuar, mas ele pressionou a mão com mais força ao redor de sua cintura, impedindo-a de se mover.

— Estou... Estou feliz em conhecê-lo — sussurrou ele contra o ventre dela.

Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando ele voltou a ficar de pé, seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela nunca se sentira tão confusa em toda sua vida.

— Obrigado.

— De nada.

Seus olhares continuaram presos até Sasuke finalmente recuar um passo.

— Qual é o plano para o restante do dia?

— Eu vou para o centro de Konoha para começar os preparativos do casamento.

— Excelente plano. Eu vou com você.

Sakura engasgou.

— Você o quê?

— Você disse que queria minha ajuda.

— Ele ergueu os braços. — Estou sob o seu comando.

Por que isso parecera soar tão sugestivo?

— Mas... — Ela tentou pensar em algo sensato para dizer. Sakura não conseguiu, então seguiu para a porta dos fundos da casa.

— Nosso tempo não pode ser perdido.

— Sasuke se manteve ao lado dela.

— Isso não é realmente necessário — Ela colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas, evitando um contato visual com ele enquanto apanhava a fita métrica. — Você voltou de Kumogakure ontem. É melhor descansar alguns dias para se recompor.

— Está tentando me dispensar, Sakura?

Um calor subiu-lhe às faces.

— Claro que não.

Ele exibiu um largo sorriso como se estivesse apreciando seu desconforto.

— Bem, então...

Ela suspirou.

— Faça o que achar melhor. Mas nós vamos com o meu carro, não com a sua moto, e eu vou dirigir.

— Qualquer coisa que você disser.

Sakura guardou a fita métrica em sua bolsa e ergueu uma sobrancelha para

Sasuke.

— Pronto?

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

Sakura liderou o caminho até o carro.

— Certo, o plano hoje é alugar uma marquise para o grande evento... Juntamente com todos os instrumentos. Mesas e cadeiras — declarou ela enquanto eles seguiam em direção ao centro. — E depois vamos almoçar.

— Você se importa se eu fizer algumas compras depois? Preciso de algumas coisas.

Ela dirigiu o olhar para ele. Sasuke e compras? Sakura meneou a cabeça.

— Nem um pouco.

Para a surpresa total de Sakura, Sasuke foi uma grande ajuda na procura da marquise. Depois, ele insistiu em pagar o depósito.

Dada à expressão dele quando ela perguntou sobre suas circunstâncias financeiras, Sakura achou melhor não argumentar.

Móveis eram os próximos itens da lista, e Sakura escolheu mesas redondas e cadeiras almofadadas.

— O que mais? — exigiu ele.

— Precisamos de uma mesa longa para a festa de casamento.

— Há apenas nós quatro. Não é necessário que seja uma mesa _tão_ longa.

— E mesas para presentes e o bolo.

Sasuke apontou as mesas, o vendedor fez uma nota e então eles terminaram... Tudo dentro de uma hora.

Sasuke levou as mãos aos quadris.

— E agora?

Vê-lo tão concentrado na tarefa a fez sorrir.

— Agora nós nos parabenizamos por ter feito um excelente progresso e nos recompensamos com um almoço.

— Só isso?

Ela poderia dizer que ele não acreditava nela.

— Já fizemos uma grande coisa. É tudo o que eu tenho agendado para hoje.

— O que mais precisaremos fazer?

— O serviço de bufê, o bolo, os convites. E... — Um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.

Sasuke inclinou-se para estudar-lhe o rosto. Seus lábios estremeceram.

— E?

— E compras para o traje de Chyo.

Ele se afastou dela.

— Ah, não... Não... Não. Você não vai me arrastar para ir junto nessa.

Sakura deu risada.

— Vou deixá-lo fora dessa se você me pagar um almoço.

— Combinado.

Eles compraram batatas em rodelas e caminharam juntos ao longo da praia.

Eles encontraram um local na areia branca e Sakura estendeu as pernas, apreciando o calor do sol sobre a pele nua de seus braços e pernas. Ela dirigiu o olhar para Sasuke enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado. Ele deveria estar com calor.

— Você deveria ter colocado shorts.

Ele abriu a embalagem de batatas.

— Estou bem.

Eles apreciaram as batatas, apenas ouvindo o som familiar de crianças brincando na parte rasa da água. Sakura engoliu em seco ao ver uma família reunida. Duas meninas literalmente brilhavam de amor pelo pai. Ela desviou o olhar para apreciar o horizonte.

— Mais? — A voz de Sasuke soou rouca enquanto ele estendia a embalagem com batatas para ela.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça. Seu apetite havia desaparecido.

Ela voltou a fitar a baía, mas não deixou de ouvir as risadas das duas meninas.

— Você já pensou no que iria desprover de seu filho quando decidiu enfrentar a gravidez sozinha, Sasuke?

Sakura ficou tensa e depois se virou para encará-lo.

— Não fale com esse tom moralista comigo, Sasuke Uchiha! Desde que entrou na vida adulta você já colocou as necessidades ou os desejos de alguém _acima_ dos seus?

Ele piscou.

— Eu...

— Eu não o obriguei. Você tinha o direito de expressar sua opinião, sabia?

O veneno dela o pegou desprevenido. E também a pegou desprevenida, mas sua questão tinha sido como uma flecha em seu coração. Ela tinha pensado que havia considerado aquela questão. Ela pensou que isso não iria importar. Mas depois de ver aquela família... As meninas com o pai, o amor delas para com ele, ela começou a sentir sérias dúvidas.

— Famílias vêm de todas as formas e tamanho – declarou ela, mais para o seu benefício do que o dele. — E quanto a desprover meu filho de um pai? Bem, eu não tenho uma grande estima pelo meu pai, e certamente não tenho a sua estima. Existem coisas piores do que não ter um pai.

SASUKE RECLINOU a cabeça em choque. O sentimento de Sakura não o surpreendeu, mas a forma com que ela expressou isso.

— Assim como você não me classifica como um pai, não é? – perguntou ele de forma áspera.

Eventualmente ele se virou para encará-la. Ela desviou o olhar imediatamente, mas não antes de ele reconhecer o ceticismo nos olhos dela. Sasuke sentiu o coração se apertar dentro do peito. Se Sakura não tivesse nenhuma fé nele...

 _Não, droga!_ Ele cerrou as mãos em punho. Sakura não tinha todas as respostas.

Sasuke praguejou.

Ela acovardou-se.

E Ele manteve o tom baixo de voz.

— Então eu sirvo para ser um banco de sêmen, mas não como algo mais substancial? – Era dessa forma que ela o enxergava?

— Isso o surpreende?

— Sim, quando é uma atitude sua, Sakura.

Isso a fez virar-se para encará-lo.

Droga, ela deveria _conhecê-lo_!

Sasuke a assistiu engolir em seco.

— Há quanto tempo você decidiu que queria ser um pai, Sasuke? Uma semana?

Foi à vez de ele desviar o olhar.

— Eu desejei ser mãe desde sempre.

— E você acha que isso lhe dá mais direitos?

— Isso significa que eu sei o que esperar. Significa que eu sei que não vou mudar de ideia na próxima semana. Significa que eu sei que estou comprometida com essa criança. — Ela bateu uma das mãos contra a areia. —

Significa que eu sei precisamente no que estou entrando... Que eu coloquei os planos em seu devido lugar em antecipação da chegada desse bebê, e que eu ajustei minha vida para que eu possa me assegurar de que o meu bebê tenha o melhor cuidado e tratamento que eu possa dar a ele. E agora você aparece e pensa que tem o direito de me dizer que eu sou egoísta!

Sakura deixou escapar uma risada áspera que fez com que ele sentisse o estômago se revirar.

— Quando você se comprometeu com alguém ou alguma coisa? Você nem mesmo trabalha em tempo integral. Você certamente nunca se comprometeu com uma mulher ou o que restou da sua família. É quase impossível que você se comprometa com um jantar no final da próxima semana!

— Eu estou comprometido com _você_ — revelou ele. — Se você tivesse precisado de mim, Sakura, eu teria voltado.

E então ela sorriu, mas havia uma dor em seus olhos que ele não entendia.

— Sim, eu acredito que sim. Mas uma vez que eu estivesse recuperada você teria fugido novamente, não é?

Sasuke não tinha resposta para isso.

— O problema é o fato de você viajar o mundo em busca de aventura. Isso combina com um melhor amigo, mas não com um pai.

Sakura tinha razão. Sabia disso. E até ele saber o quanto gostaria de estar envolvido, não tinha o direito de pressioná-la ou julgá-la.

— Eu não quis dizer que você era egoísta. Acho que será uma excelente mãe. Mas isso não significava que não haveria espaço para ele na vida do bebê também.

Sakura gesticulou para a sua direita, onde aquela família agora estava sentada comendo sanduíches, mas ela não olhou para eles novamente.

— É isso o que você realmente quer?

Ele fitou a imagem da alegria familiar e teve que reprimir um tremor. Sasuke não iria se casar. Nunca. Não acreditava nisso. Mas… A forma carinhosa com que aquelas garotas olhavam para o pai... O pensamento de ter alguém encarando-o dessa maneira o assustou e ao mesmo tempo o empolgou.

Se ele quisesse ser um pai... Um pai de verdade... Sua vida teria que mudar. Drasticamente.

— Sasuke, eu quero um pai melhor do que nós tivemos para essa criança.

— Eu também.

— Você sabe que eu não sou contra compromisso da forma que você é, não sabe?

— Sim, claro.

— Então você deve saber que eu não espero "desprover" meu filho de um pai para sempre.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e depois fitou os lábios rosados e sensuais dela.

— Certo.

— Apenas porque eu decidi ter um bebê isso não significa que eu desisti da ideia de me apaixonar e me casar, talvez ter mais filhos se eu tiver sorte.

Levou alguns momentos para que ele absorvesse as palavras de Sakura. Mas quando isso aconteceu, seu mundo virou preto e branco. Sasuke enterrou as mãos na areia e pressionou-as.

— Eu posso estar fazendo as coisas um pouco fora de ordem, mas... — Ela deixou as palavras escaparem.

Sasuke apontou o indicador para Sakura, derramando areia sobre ela.

— Você _não_ vai deixar outro homem criar meu filho!

Sasuke se colocou de pé e caminhou até a beira da água, tentando acalmar o ritmo de sua respiração. Outro homem iria compartilhar as risadas... E a diversão... E o amor.

Ele passou os dedos de uma das mãos entre o cabelo. É claro que esse homem iria querer se casar e depois ter que lidar com as reuniões escolares e entrevistas de pais e filhos. Mas...

— _Não!_

Ele girou o corpo para encontrar Sakura de pé bem atrás dele.

— Fale baixo — ordenou ela, percorrendo o olhar ao redor. — Há crianças pequenas aqui.

Ela provavelmente não confiava nele para fazer as tarefas paternas. Suas mãos se cerraram em punho. Mas entregar seu filho... _Seu filho_... Para outro homem criar? Sem chance!

Sasuke deve ter dito isso em voz alta, porque ela arqueou uma sobrancelha

para ele.

— Você acha que pode me impedir de casar com quem eu quiser? Você e mais quantos, Sasuke?

— Você pode se casar com quem _quiser_ — resmungou ele — mas esse bebê tem apenas um pai. — Ele apontou o dedo para o próprio peito. — E esse pai sou eu.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Está me dizendo que você está desistindo de sua vida leve e livre para se estabelecer em Konoha, ter um emprego regular e trocar sua moto porum carro?

— É exatamente o que estou dizendo.

— Por quê?

Era uma questão genuína, não um desafio. Sasuke não sabia como articular a determinação que o havia dominado. Apenas sabia que essa decisão era a mais importante de sua vida.

Sakura suspirou quando ele permaneceu calado.

— Temos que ir. — Ela protegeu os olhos do sol com uma das mãos. — Você disse que precisava comprar algumas coisas?

Ele disse. Mas precisava de um tempo de Sakura. Precisava de tempo para absorver a ideia de morar em Konoha.

Sasuke fingiu interesse em uma morena, vestindo apenas um biquíni, e que caminhava ao longo da praia em direção a eles.

— Sasuke?

Ele deu de ombros.

— As compras podem esperar.

Ele seguiu deliberadamente o progresso da morena ao invés de olhar para Sakura.

— Olha, por que você não vai embora? Eu quero ficar mais um tempo aqui. Depois eu encontro meu caminho de volta.

Sasuke sabia exatamente qual interpretação Sakura iria fazer. A forma com que os lábios dela estremeceram lhe disse isso. Sem outra palavra, ela se virou e partiu. Cerrando as mãos em punho, ele começou a caminhar à beira do mar, nem mesmo notando quando a morena passou por ele.

 _Um bebê merece ter o amor incondicional dos pais._ Se ele partisse, seu filho teria isso no dia a dia? Sakura seria maravilhosa, mas tio Sasuke nunca estaria por perto. O pai de Sakura e Chyo mal poderiam prover o apoio emocional deste bebê.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça. Ele poderia ao menos se assegurar de que essa criança soubesse que era amada e querida pelo pai. E este bebê merecia apenas coisas boas.

Quando chegou ao final da praia, ele se virou, caminhou de volta e depois rumou para as compras. Sakura deveria estar em casa nesse momento, e ele iria comprar cada livro sobre gravidez e bebês que pudesse encontrar. Sasuke queria estar preparado para a chegada deste bebê. Queria ajudar Sakura de todas as formas possíveis. O que ele não precisava era da superioridade dela, ou tê-la olhando sobre os seus ombros e erguendo uma sobrancelha com ceticismo ao ver os livros que ele escolheu. Ele já tinha que lidar com suas próprias dúvidas.

Sasuke virou-se para fitar a praia, a baía, e a água. De volta em Konoha para sempre?

Ele?

 _Droga_.


	6. Capítulo VI - Construindo Laços

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Construindo Laços**

SAKURA CANTOU junto com seu CD da Madonna com todo o seu fôlego.

Ela se interrompeu apenas para fazer uma manobra complicada com sua agulha de crochê. Teria a manta terminada no tempo da chegada do bebê. E então, poderia envolver seu bebê nessa adorável manta macia em lã, tão delicada que não irritaria a pele do bebê.

Ergueu o tecido até as bochechas para sentir a maciez.

A música chegou ao fim. Sakura repousou a manta de volta em seu colo e estava prestes a continuar o trabalho quando o sexto sentido a alertou e dirigiu o olhar para a porta.

Sasuke.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

— Ei! ― Ela finalmente conseguiu falar.

― Eu bati à porta. ― Sasuke apontou para trás com o polegar.

Sakura apanhou o controle remoto, desligou a música e gesticulou para que ele se sentasse.

― Com o som alto, não tinha a menor chance de ouvi-lo.

Ele permaneceu na entrada da porta.

― Madonna, hum? ― Ele exibiu um largo sorriso, mas isso não escondeu seu desconforto.

― Sim. ― Sakura sorriu de volta, mas duvidava que isso tivesse escondido a tensão e o desconforto que também sentia.

Sasuke percorreu o olhar ao redor.

― Nós nunca nos sentamos aqui quando éramos adolescentes.

― Não ― concordou Sakura.― Mas agora a casa é minha e podemos sentar onde quisermos. ― Ela clareou a garganta com um ruído. ― Veja a vista da janela.

Após uma hesitação momentânea, ele fez como ela pediu.

― Esse quarto tem uma vista divina da baía. Eu acho calmo. Quando o vento está forte, você pode ouvir as ondas se quebrando na areia. E esse é um som que você sempre amou. ― Ele se sentou na poltrona branca em couro. ― E você pode ouvir o melhor som daqui.

 _E no quarto da frente._

Contudo, ela não mencionou isso. Mencionar quartos para Sasuke não parecia ser sábio. O que era loucura, mas... Sakura dirigiu o olhar para ele e seu coração se acelerou dentro do peito.

 _Isso_ é que era loucura. Voltou à atenção ao trabalho de crochê. Sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo. Era disso que se tratava... Uma reação a todas as mudanças acontecendo em sua vida. O fato de ela ter um bebê a caminho. O fato de seu pai estar se casando com Chiyo. O fato de Sasuke alegar que queria ser um pai.

Sasuke gesticulou com a cabeça para a lã.

― O que está fazendo?

― Uma manta para o bebê.

Ela estendeu o tecido para que ele visse e Sasuke fitou a peça como se estivesse fascinado. Quando ergueu os olhos para encará-la, o calor daqueles olhos completamente negros pareceu acariciá-la.

Franziu o cenho. E depois se endireitou na poltrona.

― Por que está fazendo isso? Está tentando economizar dinheiro?

Ela cruzou os braços. Isso não merecia uma resposta.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

― Ou é nisso que a sua vida social se transformou?

Se Sakura tivesse se mantido séria, teria permitido que ele acreditasse nisso.

Sasuke reclinou-se contra a poltrona e exibiu um largo sorriso.

― Está bem, apenas me chame de idiota.

Se ela tivesse ar em seus pulmões, teria feito exatamente isso. Mas o sorriso sensual dele pareceu roubar-lhe completamente o fôlego.

― Sua vida social é obviamente cheia. Eu mal coloquei os olhos em você nos últimos dias.

― É cheia o bastante para mim. ― Ela não disse a ele que na noite de segunda-feira tinha sido uma aula de pré-natal, ou que na noite anterior havia preparado o jantar para Kurenai, que estava se recuperando de uma cirurgia no joelho.

A vida social de Sasuke consistia em festas e aventuras e não em preparativos para bebês ou o cuidado com os amigos. A vida de Sasuke revolvia ao redor de adrenalina, bebidas e mulheres. Ela se perguntou por que ele não havia saído com aquela morena nesta noite... Aquela que ele obviamente tivera toda a intenção de beijar no outro dia e depois sumir. De domingo a quarta-feira? Sasuke contaria isso como um relacionamento longo. E ambos sabiam o que ele achava sobre isso.

― Então por quê? ― Ele gesticulou para a lã.

Ele realmente não entendia, não é? Uma dor surgiu no fundo de seus olhos.

Que "diabos" ele estava fazendo ali? Sakura fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e depois abriu-os novamente.

― Uma vez ― começou ela ― a rainha anunciou que iria ter um bebê. Houve muita alegria no reino. Para celebrar e honrar a chegada do herdeiro real, a rainha fez uma manta especial para a criança ser envolvida. Levou nove meses para que ela fizesse a manta e cada ponto era inspirado no amor. Todos que viam a manta baixavam a cabeça em espanto, reconhecendo isso como um símbolo de amor maternal.

Sasuke a encarou com uma intensidade que a fez engolir em seco.

― Quando o último ponto foi terminado, a rainha prontamente deu à luz. E foi dito que, sempre que a criança real era envolvida naquela manta, seu choro parava e ela era imediatamente confortada. ― Sakura ergueu o queixo. ― A manta se tornou uma valiosa relíquia de família, passando de geração em geração.

― Você quer dar algo especial ao seu bebê.

As palavras dele fez com que ela voltasse à realidade.

― Sim. ― E, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos, ela quis saber: ― Então, como tem sido sua semana até agora?

Os lábios dele estremeceram.

― Como você consegue lidar com Chiyo?

 _Ah_.

― A mulher é uma concha, Sakura. Eu nunca vou conseguir esses nomes para você.

Ela deveria saber que seria um teste difícil.

Os olhos dele cintilaram.

― É contra as regras me ajudar?

Sakura achava que não. Ele ainda teria que fazer a parte mais difícil, mas... Não queria ajudá-lo. Sakura fitou as próprias mãos. Queria que ele deixasse Konoha e não voltasse por sete, oito... Dez meses.

 _Ele é seu melhor amigo!_

E ele estava colocando seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Seu bebê precisava da proteção de Sasuke? Ela fechou os olhos. Se soubesse a resposta para isso...

– Por que não vem ao jantar desta noite? Chiyo diz que você vai ao jantar toda noite de quarta-feira.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encontrou se inclinando sobre ela. Sakura deu de ombros.

― Exceto quando você está em casa.

Os lábios dele se comprimiram em uma linha fina.

― E por que isso?

― Gosto de dar algum espaço para vocês dois quando você está em casa.

― Isso é tudo?

― Quanta honestidade você quer exatamente, Sasuke?

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

― Pensei que sempre fôssemos honestos um com o outro.

Sakura pressionou os lábios.

― Eu sou tão honesta quanto posso ser quando vejo você em um total de três semanas por ano. Quatro se eu tiver sorte.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes.

― Por que você não vai na Chiyo esta noite?

Está bem. Ela cruzou os braços.

― Há muitos motivos. O primeiro deles é que Chiyo é difícil de lidar. Você está em casa então pode lidar com ela. É bom ter uma noite livre.

― Eu a faço cozinhar para mim toda noite de quarta-feira. É um acordo que nós fizemos. Eu faço as compras e ela prepara o jantar para mim nas noites de quarta-feira. Mas na verdade é só pra ver se ela ainda está ativa... Ver se posso captar qualquer sinal de doença ou demência.

Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior.

― Olha, quando você está aqui, eu faço o meu melhor para não entediá-lo com detalhes domésticos. Mas se você realmente estiver disposto a mudar para Konoha para sempre, então você poderá agradá-la quando quiser.

Ele ficou pálido.

― Qual é o outro motivo de você não querer ir ao jantar?

Ela engoliu a saliva e permaneceu calada.

― Sakura?

Ergueu o queixo e encontrou os olhos dele.

― Não gosto de ver você e Chiyo juntos. É quando eu menos gosto de vocês.

Ele a encarou, seus olhos estavam escurecidos. Em um movimento súbito, ele se ergueu.

― Preciso ir.

― Sente-se, Sasuke. ― Ela suprimiu um suspiro. ― Você pretende fugir a cada vez que tivermos uma conversa difícil? E se essa conversa for sobre o bebê? Você vai fugir também?

― Você não pode ao menos oferecer cerveja para um homem antes de rasgar-lhe o caráter em pedaços?

Sakura também se ergueu.

― Você está certo. Mas não uma cerveja. Você bebe demais. Vou fazer um chocolate quente para mim, estou tentando me assegurar de que eu tenha bastante cálcio. Você gostaria de um também, ou prefere chá ou café?

Sasuke não respondeu, e ela o guiou até a cozinha e começou a preparar o chocolate quente. Em seguida, entregou uma caneca a ele.

― Além do mais ― começou Sakura, como se não tivesse havido uma longa pausa na conversa deles ―, eu não estou rasgando seu caráter. Você é meu

melhor amigo e eu o amo.

Ela puxou um banquinho do bar e se sentou.

― Mas, vamos lá, Sasuke, o que há de divertido em visitar você e Chiyo? Ela mal fala e você volta a ter 10 anos. Toda a conversa é deixada por minha conta. Você não me ajuda, e Chiyo responde qualquer questão direcionada a ela em palavras de duas sílabas. Preferivelmente uma se ela puder.

― Eu... ― Sasuke depositou a caneca sobre o balcão, puxou o banquinho ao lado dela e envolveu um dos braços ao redor dela em um abraço. ― Droga, Sakura, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca olhei para isso dessa maneira antes.

― Está tudo bem ― declarou ela. ― Eu não me importava quando suas visitas eram breves... Eram como momentos roubados da realidade. Elas nunca pareceram fazer parte do mundo real.

― Isso vai mudar se eu me tornar um morador?

Exatamente. Ela alcançou a caneca novamente. Sasuke afastou o braço que mantinha ao redor dos ombros femininos.

― Eu lido com Chiyo ao contar histórias para ela.

Ele se virou tão rápido que quase derrubou o chocolate.

― Como nossos contos de fadas?

Sakura meneou a cabeça.

Não, os contos eram apenas para eles.

― Vou conversar com ela... Contar sobre o que estive fazendo durante a semana, qual prato tentei cozinhar recentemente, qual livro estou lendo. Apenas... Monólogos. ― E, dando um suspiro, ela mudou o assunto: ― Eu já consegui o nome de dez convidados da parte do meu pai.

― Como conseguiu isso?

― Mentira e chantagem emocional.

Ele deu de ombros. E então jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Depois, Sasuke dirigiu o olhar para ela e seus olhos escureceram. Seus olhares ficaram presos por um momento. E então, Sakura apanhou as canecas vazias e colocou-as na pia, desesperada para acalmar o ritmo do seu coração.

Eles prometeram um ao outro que _nunca_ iriam cruzar os limites novamente. Concordaram que a amizade deles era muito importante para ser colocada em risco.

Através do reflexo da janela, ela podia ver Sasuke andando do outro lado do balcão, com as mãos cerradas em punho. Eventualmente ela não iria ser capaz de fingir que ainda estava lavando as canecas.

Sasuke tossiu e depois fitou o teto.

― Mentira e chantagem emocional?

Ela fechou os olhos, contou até três e fechou a torneira.

― Eu disse a ele que Chiyo iria amar uma pequena festa para uma recepção e que se ele se importava com as necessidades dela então ele iria me dar o nome de dez pessoas que eu pudesse convidar para o casamento.

― E isso obviamente funcionou.

― Funcionou tanto que na verdade ele me deu 12 nomes.

― Se eu fizer isso com Chiyo...

― Vale a pena tentar ― concordou ela.

― Brilhante! ― Ele bateu a palma de uma das mãos contra o balcão do bar. ―

Obrigado, Sakura.

― Disponha.

Sasuke abriu a porta dos fundos, hesitou, e depois se virou para encará-la.

― Eu não voltei para transformar sua vida em algo caótico de propósito,Sakura.

Ela exibiu um sorriso

― Eu sei.

― Que noite você vai ver o seu pai?

― Amanhã à noite. Ele se recusa a cozinhar ou me deixar cozinhar, então nós vamos jantar no clube RSL.

― Você se importaria se eu e Chiyo lhes acompanhassem?

O quê? Como uma família? Ela franziu o cenho.

― Quanto mais melhor.

― A que horas devemos estar prontos?

― Ele gosta de jantar cedo, então eu vou sair daqui às 18h.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Sasuke partiu.

SASUKE ESTAVA no jardim escuro, entre a casa de Sakura e a de Chiyo. Queria voltar para a casa de Sakura porque não suportava mais dez minutos na companhia de Chiyo, mas...

Ele passou os dedos de uma das mãos entre o cabelo. Não havia esperado ser confrontado com suas próprias fraquezas. Com seu egocentrismo. Sasuke repousou as mãos nos joelhos e praguejou baixinho. Sakura estava grávida. Ela deveria estar se aprontando para a chegada do bebê. Descansando.

Enquanto ele estivera viajando pelo mundo, Sakura tomou conta de todos. Ele endireitou-se. Bem, o cansaço dela estava chegando ao fim. Ele iria se esforçar para isso.

Ele dirigiu o olhar para a casa da avó. Endireitando os ombros, começou a rumar para casa.

Sasuke encontrou Chiyo na mesa da cozinha, jogando paciência... Da mesma forma que ela havia feito quando ele partiu. As músicas antigas tocando no rádio.

― Aceita um drinque? ― ofereceu ele, dirigindo-se para a geladeira.

― Não, obrigada.

Sasuke se serviu de um refrigerante. O silêncio reinava no ambiente. Ele dirigiu um olhar para a sala de estar e a distração da TV.

 _Você volta a ter 10 anos_.

Sasuke puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa com Chiyo... Algo que ele não tinha feito desde que voltara para casa... E assistiu enquanto ela terminava o jogo.

Chiyo dirigiu o olhar para ele e depois,num piscar de olhos, quase como se estivesse com medo de que ele mudasse de ideia, interrompeu o jogo.

― Sabe jogar rummy?

― Claro.

― Laurie me ensinou.

Sasuke relaxou os ombros. Até agora essa tinha sido a conversa mais longa que eles tiveram na semana.

― Eu... Uh... Quando ele estava se recuperando e você o visitou?

― Sim.

Ele queria se erguer da cadeira e fugir. Mas isso parecia tão errado. E então ele se lembrou do que Sakura havia dito sobre ele parecer ter 10 anos e engoliu a saliva.

― Quando eu estava em Kusagakure, eu jogava um tipo de rummy com os pescadores.

Chiyo se fechou novamente, e Sasuke se perguntou se era alguma coisa que ele tinha dito.

Eles jogaram cartas por um tempo.

Finalmente Sasuke quebrou o silêncio.

― Sakura está ótima. A gravidez certamente combinou com ela.

Nada.

― Ela está fazendo uma manta em crochê... Uma manta para o bebê. Parece difícil e o progresso parece lento. ― Ela ainda não disse nada. ― Você sabe fazer crochê?

― Sim.

Ela sabia? Sasuke a encarou por um momento.

― Você poderia pedir para que ela viesse trazer a manta para que você desse uma olhada. Aliás, você também poderia fazer algo para o bebê.

Chiyo não desviou os olhos das cartas.

― Eu?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

― E eu também.

― Você?

― Eu posso não ser capaz de tricotar ou costurar, mas viajar aos lugares mais remotos do mundo força um homem a ser útil. ― Ele deu uma pausa. ― Um berço. ― Ele declarou conforme teve a ideia. Ele sabia um pouco de carpintaria. ― Vou construir um berço para o bebê.

Chiyo jogou as cartas na mesa com um suspiro.

― Melhor de três ― anunciou Sasuke. ― Você está enferrujada. Precisa praticar.

Chiyo apanhou sua segunda mão sem uma palavra. Sasuke girou os olhos nas

órbitas. Sakura estava certa. Isso era umvtrabalho difícil. Mas ele encontrou certo divertimento em irritar Chiyo também.

Enquanto jogavam, ele se viu anotando os movimentos de Chiyo. Suas mãos estavam firmes e ela mantinha as costas eretas. Sem sinais de doenças até onde ele podia ver. Quando ela ganhou o jogo em três movimentos, ele teve que concluir isso, enquanto ela não dizia muito, sua mente estava afiada.

Sasuke bufou.

― Eu facilitei para você.

Chiyo ergueu o queixo e estreitou os olhos.

― Oh, e a propósito, vamos jantar com Sakura e o pai dela na noite de amanhã no clube. Eu disse que estaríamos prontos às 18h.

Eles jogaram em silêncio por diversos momentos e depois Sasuke quis saber:

― Você se importa se eu ficar aqui enquanto estiver na cidade?

― Não.

― Olha, se isso não for conveniente, eu posso arranjar uma alternativa.

Poderei ficar mais tempo do que o usual.

― Quanto tempo?

― Ainda não estou certo.

Oh, ele estava certo. Ele iria ficar para sempre. Contudo, Sakura seria a primeira a saber.

― Eu certamente entendo se você quiser que eu encontre outro lugar para ficar.

― Não.

Ele a encarou. Chiyo não disse mais nada.

― Minha mãe realmente nunca mais a contatou, nem mesmo uma vez, depois de ter me deixado aqui?

A questão o chocou tanto quanto deveria ter chocado Chiyo.

Ele não sabia que ainda se importava com isso.

Chiyo uniu as cartas e jogou-as na mesa.

― Não.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela se ergueu da cadeira e deixou a sala.

― Boa noite, Sasuke ― murmurou ela.

― Boa noite, Chiyo! ― Ele se forçou a gritar. ― Obrigado pelo jogo de cartas.

SASUKE E CHIYO atravessaram o jardim até a casa de Sakura na noite seguinte às 18h em ponto. Eles esperaram enquanto Sakura dava marcha a ré em seu carro, uma caminhonete azul-escura, e a retirava da garagem, depois Sasuke se inclinou para a frente e abriu a porta do passageiro para Chiyo.

― Eu insisto ― disse ele quando ela recuou um passo. ― Ei, Sakura ― declarou ele assim que se acomodou no banco traseiro.

― Ei, Sasuke. ― Ela dirigiu o olhar para Chiyo. – Olá, Chiyo.

― Olá.

Ele não precisava ver Chiyo para saber a forma precisa com que ela havia repousado as mãos no colo.

― Como foi o trabalho? – indagou ele a Sakura enquanto ela colocava o carro em direção ao centro.

― Divertido. ― Sakura lançou um olhar para Chiyo. – Como foi o seu dia?

― Ótimo.

― O que você conta de novo?

― Não há nada novo.

Através do retrovisor, ela captou o olhar de Sasuke e girou os olhos nas órbitas.

― Embora eu tenha escolhido uma receita que achei que pudesse tentar. É indiana. Eu nunca tentei nada indiano antes.

Um denso silêncio preencheu o carro. Sakura clareou a garganta.

― Parece... Uh… Ótimo. ― Ela engoliu a saliva. ― O que _você_ fez hoje, Sasuke?

― Comprei um pouco de madeira.

Ela piscou enquanto fitava a estrada à sua frente.

― Madeira?

― Sim. Mas não me pergunte para quê. É uma surpresa.

Sakura dirigiu o olhar para Chiyo.

― O que ele está aprontando? Ele está construindo um pomar para você?

– Improvável. Mas se fizer, será o pomar _dele_.

Através do retrovisor, Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele e Sasuke podia ler sua mente.

― Vou lhe dizer algo que me surpreendeu demais ―declarou ele, tão suave quanto pôde.

Através do espelho, ele pôde vê-la engolir em seco.

― Não me mantenha em suspense.

– Chiyo é muito boa com rummy.

Sakura lançou um breve olhar para ela.

― Você joga rummy?

― Sim, seu pai me ensinou.

Apenas por um momento Sakura sentiu os ombros ficarem tensos.

― Rummy é divertido, mas eu prefiro pôquer. Meu pai sabe jogar pôquer muito bem também.

É mesmo? Sasuke se perguntou se ele já havia jogado uma ou duas mãos com a filha.

― Então, Chiyo ganhou de você?

― Sim.

Sakura parou o carro no estacionamento do clube RSL.

― Eu espero ouvir muito sobre isso amanhã.

― Se ela ganhar de mim, eu vou fazer uma melhor de cinco.

Chiyo bufou.

― Se vier jantar conosco na próxima quarta-feira, Sakura, você poderá se unir a nós no jogo.

Ele não sabia quem havia ficado mais surpreso pelo convite... Ele, Sakura ou

Chiyo.

― Uh, certo – declarou Sakura. – Estou ansiosa para isso.

Assim que desceram do carro, Sasuke ficou sem fôlego ao ver Sakura vestida com uma saia azul que revelava suas pernas bem torneadas e uma blusa branca decotada.

Ela o encarou.

― O que foi?

―Eu... Hum... ― Ele tossiu. Chiyo ergueu uma sobrancelha e pela primeira vez em sua vida Sasuke a viu sorrir de verdade. Oh, brilhante! Ela sabia o efeito que Sakura estava lhe causando.

― Eu... Hum... ― Ele clareou a garganta e apontou para os pés de Sakura.― Essas sandálias deveriam vir com um aviso. Você está certa de que mulheres grávidas podem usar esses saltos?

Ela bufou.

― Apenas me olhe.

Ele não tinha outra escolha.

― Eu abri mão do meu café, álcool, salame e Camembert, mas não vou desistir das minhas sandálias.

Ela e Chiyo rumaram para a entrada do clube. Sasuke as seguiu, impressionado com a forma que os quadris de Sakura se moviam em uma tentação hipnótica.

Como ele nunca havia notado _isso_ antes?

Sasuke engoliu a saliva. Tinha a sensação de que a noite seria longa.


End file.
